Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: An update of the original version. In the style of a sequel to the 1996 WB movie, "Space Jam", B-Money Playa is sent to Looney Tune Land to help Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, the Looney Tunes, and the Cartoon All-Stars with a basketball game against the bad Monstars and Mr. Swackhammer.
1. Basketball Dreams & Moron Mountain

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action  
****Summary:** In the style of a sequel to the 1996 Warner Bros. hit, "Space Jam", B-Money Playa ends up in Looney Tune Land to help Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny, the Looney Tunes, and other Cartoon All-Stars in a basketball game against the Monstars and Mr. Swackhammer.

Looney Tunes and Space Jam (c) Warner Bros.  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.  
The OC's that appear are owned by KidsWBYungsta and MonstarzGirl.

_A/N: This is an updated version of my original story, "Space Jam: Back in Action". This will have a cleaner format as opposed to the original version._

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 1: Basketball Dreams and Moron Mountain  
****Chapter 1:** "Basketball Dreams and Moron Mountain"

Our story begins on a starry night in the backyard basketball court of a neighborhood house. As a shooting star flew across the midnight sky, and the full moon shone bright, R. Kelly's "I Believe I Can Fly" was heard off-screen.

R. Kelly: _**I believe I can fly  
**__**I believe I can touch the sky  
**__**I think about it every night and day  
**__**Spread my wings and fly away**_

_**I believe I can soar  
**__**I see me running through that open door  
**__**I believe I can fly**_

It was the Summer of 2001, and on the backyard court, a young 6-year boy was playing some basketball, practicing his skills if you will. He had black cornrows with brown eyes, and wore a Michael Jordan NBA jersey, Chicago Bulls shorts, and Nike sneakers. His name was B-Money Playa.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a man was watching B-Money from inside. He was Norman Smith, B-Money's godfather. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, white shorts, and white sneakers. Norman looked quizically at B-Money as he threw the ball, and made another shot.

"Brandon?" Norman called, as B-Money stopped to see his godfather walking over to him.

"What are you doing out here, son? It's after midnight," Norman said.

"I couldn't sleep, Norman," B-Money replied.

"Well, neither could we with all of that noise you were making," Norman said. "How about we go inside?"

"Could I take a few more shots?" B-Money asked.

"Alright, just one more shot," Norman said.

B-Money smiled, and took a perfect shot, impressing his godfather.

"Impressive," Norman said as he passed the basketball to B-Money. "Go ahead, shot 'til you miss."

"You think if I get good enough, I could go to college?" B-Money asked as he took another shot.

"If you believe in yourself, you can be anything you want to be, son," Norman said.

"I was thinking about going to North Carolina," B-Money said, taking another basketball shot.

"Now, that's a fine school, REAL fine school," Norman said. "You'll get a first class education there."

"I want to play on the championship team," B-Money said as he took a few more shots. "Then, I want to play in the NBA with the Chicago Bulls."

"Alright, slow down, champ," Norman said with a laugh. "Don't you think you think about that first?"

"Once I've done all of that, I want to do music just like you, Dad," B-Money said.

"Music? Hey, that sounds fly," Norman said as he and B-Money began walking to the house. "I guess when you get your wings, you're just gonna fly, huh?"

B-Money took another look at the hoop as pictures of Michael Jordan appeared. As he began to take a dunk, more pictures of MJ appeared as the opening sequence began, with "Space Jam" by Quad City DJs played.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**Warner Bros. Pictures  
****Present**

**XXXXX**

**"Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action"  
*****Based on the movie "Space Jam"***

**XXXXX**

**(The "Humans" Cast)  
****B-Money Playa as Himself (original OC)  
****Michael Jordan as Himself (NBA Legend)  
****Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak  
****Kelsey and Keon Ware as Themselves (original OCs)  
****Jordan Williams as Himself (original OC)  
****Bill Murray as Himself (guest role)  
****The Fresh Prince / Will Smith as Himself (guest role)  
****Larry Bird as Himself (cameo appearance)  
****Channel Starr as Herself (original OC)  
****Marquis Williams as Himself (original OC)  
****Darius Hillard as Himself (original OC)  
****Charles Barkley as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Patrick Ewing as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Muggy Bogues as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Shawn Bradley as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)  
****Larry Johnson as Himself (NBA Legend; supporting role)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Toons" Cast)  
****Bugs Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Daffy Duck (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Elmer Fudd (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Billy West)  
****Taz Tasmanian Devil (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Porky Pig (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Sniffles the Mouse (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright)  
****Spike and Chester (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey and Stan Freberg)  
****Hubie and Bertie (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bob Bergen)  
****Granny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by June Foray)  
****Witch Hazel (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by June Foray)  
****Tweety Bird (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Marvin the Martian (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Lola Bunny (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Sylvester J. Pussycat (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Yosemite Sam (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Wile E. Coyote (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Foghorn Leghorn (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Bill Farmer)  
****Pepe Le Pew (**_**Looney Tunes**_**) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)  
Penelope Pussycat (_Looney Tunes_) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Yakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Wakko Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Jess Harnell)  
****Dot Warner (**_**Animaniacs**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Buster J. Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Charles Adler)  
****Barbara Ann "Babs" Bunny (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Plucky Duck (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Joe Alaskey)  
****Calamity Coyote (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Frank Welker)  
****Fifi La Fume (**_**Tiny Toon Adventures**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Frankie Stein (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Mary Higgins)  
****Draculaura (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Debi Derryberry)  
****Clawdeen Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Lagoona Blue (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Laura Bailey)  
****Cleo de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Abbey Bominable (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Toralei Stripe (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Kath Soucie)  
****Nefera de Nile (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Spectra Vondergeist (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Deuce Gorgon (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)  
****Clawd Wolf (**_**Monster High**_**) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
****Blossom (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Cathy Cavadini)  
****Bubbles (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
****Buttercup (**_**The Powerpuff Girls**_**) (voiced by Elizabeth Daily)  
****Invader Zim (**_**Invader Zim**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Dib (**_**Invader Zim**_**) (voiced by Andy Berman)  
****Norbert Foster Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Nick Bakay)  
****Daggett Doofus Beaver (**_**The Angry Beavers**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Rocko Wallaby (**_**Rocko's Modern Life**_**) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
****Billy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz)  
****Mandy (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****The Grim Reaper (**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**_**) (voiced by Greg Eagles)  
****Huey Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
****Riley Freeman (**_**The Boondocks**_**) (voiced by Regina King)  
Cindy McPhearson (_The Boondocks_) (voiced by Tara Strong)  
Michael Caesar (_The Boondocks_) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Bloom (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Molly C. Quinn)  
****Stella (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Flora (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Kerry Williams)  
****Musa (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Lisa Ortiz)  
****Tecna (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Layla (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Roxy (**_**Winx Club**_**) (voiced by Tress MacNeille)  
****Yasmin (**_**Bratz: The Series**_**) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
****Courage (**_**Courage the Cowardly Dog**_**) (voiced by Marty Grabstein)  
****Lazlo (**_**Camp Lazlo**_**) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)  
****Ed (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Matt Hill)  
****Double D (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Samuel Vincent)  
****Eddy (**_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy**_**) (voiced by Tony Sampson)  
****Dexter (**_**Dexter's Laboratory**_**) (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh)  
****Numbah One (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Ben Diskin)  
****Numbah 4 (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)  
****Numbah 5 (**_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**) (voiced by Cree Summer)  
****Sam (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
****Clover (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced by Andrea Taylor)  
****Alex (**_**Totally Spies!**_**) (voiced by Lisa Ortiz)  
Britney (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Christina Rodriguez)  
Mandy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
Mindy (_Totally Spies!_) (voiced by Lisa Ortiz)  
****Mordecai (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by J.G. Quintel)  
****Rigby (**_**Regular Show**_**) (voiced by William Salyers)  
****Ami Onuki (**_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi**_**) (voiced by Janice Kawaye)  
****Yumi Yoshimura (**_**Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi**_**) (voiced by Grey DeLisle)  
****Sunny Bridges (**_**Class of 3000**_**) (voiced by Andre "3000" Benjamin)  
****Lil' D (**_**Class of 3000**_**) (voiced by Small Fire)  
****Madison Spaghettini Papadopolous (**_**Class of 3000**_**) (voiced by Jennifer Hale)  
****Phillip "Philly" Phil (**_**Class of 3000**_**) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
****Chicken (**_**Cow and Chicken**_**) (voiced by Charles Adler)  
****Johnny Bravo (**_**Johnny Bravo**_**) (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)  
****Virgil Hawkins (**_**Static Shock**_**) (voiced by Phil LaMarr)  
****I.M. Weasel (**_**I Am Weasel**_**) (voiced by Michael Dorn)  
****Penny Proud (**_**The Proud Family**_**) (voiced by Kyla Pratt)  
****Kim Possible (**_**Kim Possible**_**) (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano)  
****Sabrina Spellman (**_**Sabrina: The Animated Series**_**) (voiced by Chantal Strand)  
****Roger Rabbit (**_**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_**) (voiced by Rob Paulsen)  
****Lil' Rob (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Rob Dyrdek)  
****Meaty (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Sterling "Steelo" Brim)  
****Jay-Jay (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Kel Mitchell)  
****Flipz (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Chelsea Chanel Dudley)  
****Spitball (**_**Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders**_**) (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)**

**XXXXX**

**(The "Nerdlucks" / "Monstars" / "Moron Mountain" Cast)  
****Mr. Swackhammer (**_**Space Jam**_**) (voiced by Danny DeVito)  
****Pound (the orange alien) (voiced by Jocelyn Blue and Darnell Suttles)  
****Blanko (the blue alien) (voiced by Charity James and Steve Kehela)  
****Bang (the green alien) (voiced by June Melby and Joey Carmen)  
****Bupkus (the purple alien) (voiced by Catherine Reitman and Dorian Harewood)  
****Nawt (the red alien) (voiced by Colleen Wainwright and T.K. Carter)**

**XXXXX**

**Animation by  
****Bruce W. Smith  
****Darrell Van Citters  
****Tony Cervone**

**XXXXX**

**Music by  
****James Newton Howard  
****J. Eric Schmidt**

**XXXXX**

**Written, Produced, and Directed by  
****KidsWBYungsta**

**XXXXX**

* * *

The opening sequence showed pictures of Michael Jordan over the years: from his early days to his years as a superstar in the NBA. The opening sequence ends as it shows B-Money and his cousin Stan watching a Michael Jordan interview on TV.

"Hey, B-Money, you think you'll be the next Michael Jordan one day?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, possibly," B-Money said. "If I keep my grades up and follow my dreams, I think I'll have what it takes to get into the NBA."

"My thoughts, exactly," Stan said.

B-Money was thinking about something that he was pondering for a while.

"I wonder if MJ had a lot of dreams to make it to the NBA himself," B-Money said.

"He did," Stan said. "He just kept working on it, and soon, he's one of the NBA's premier players."

At the interview, Michael Jordan was telling the reporters his current plans since he is retiring from the NBA.

"Well, I never really told anybody this, except for one person, but ... I think I might be able to play some professional baseball," Michael said.

"What position will you play?" one reporter asked.

"I don't know, as a kid, I was pitcher," Michael explained. "I think it was kind of hard for me to pitch, so I think I'll just play in the outfield."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the area of Outer Space ..._

In outer space, there is a scary-looking alien theme park named Moron Mountain. An alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride they were on, and crashed on the ground.

"Let's get out of here, Dad, this stinks," the alien kid said. "Don't bring me here anymore, alright?"

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched on surveillance cameras by Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park.

"Are you listening?" Swackhammer said to the Nerdlucks as he turned off the TVs. "Did you hear him? That little brat is right. I've told you if I told you once, I've told you a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand times! We need new attractions! New ones! Get it?"

"Yeah, big, shiny new ones," said Nawt, the red Nerdluck who was filing Swackhammer's nails.

"Absolutely, sir," said Bang, the green Nerdluck, while Bupkus, the purple Nerdluck, was licking his sandals.

"Look at me, look at me and listen," Swackhammer said as he flipped his lighter on and lit it on Pound's behind, the orange Nerdluck who was screaming off the table. "The customer is always right ... Always."

Green drool fell from his mouth and landed on Blanko, the blue Nerdluck.

"Ok, we need something," Swackhammer said as he walked to the window, smacking a few Nerdlucks behind him. "We need something ... nutty. Something wacky."

He sat down on his desk, sitting on the TV remote to turn on the little TVs.

"We need something ... something ... We need something ..."

"Looney and Cartoony?" Bupkus asked, pointing at the little TVs.

"Looney AND Cartoony?"

Swackhammer turned around to see Looney Tunes cartoons and other cartoons playing on the TVs. There were clips from various cartoons, such as a clip from _Tiny Toons_ ("ACME Cable TV"), a clip from _Duck! Rabbit, Duck!_ with Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd ("I'm an elk! Shoot me!"), a clip from _Winx Club_ ("The Fourth Witch"), a clip from _The Angry Beavers_ ("The Big Frog"), a clip from _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ ("The Shadow of Courage"), and a clip from _The Rabbit of Seville_ with Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd.

"Looney! Yes! Now, we're talking!" Swackhammer shouted in excitement. "Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars! Bring 'em here-"

"Excuse me, sir?" Blanko said. "Just noticing, sir, they're from Earth. What if they can't come?"

"What'd you say?" Swackhammer said, grabbing Blanko with an evil grin on his face. "What if they can't come? MAKE 'EM."

"Cool," muttered Blanko.

Swackhammer laughed evilly as the Nerdlucks loved his evil idea. Their plan to capture the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars was going to come to fruition.


	2. The Nerdlucks Arrive in Looney Tune Land

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 2: The Nerdlucks Arrive in Looney Tune Land  
**Chapter 2: "The Nerdlucks Arrive in Looney Tune Land"

_The Real World_

Back on Earth, B-Money and TyShawn were watching Michael Jordan playing a game of baseball. When he started his baseball career, his skills weren't up to bat, just for the sake of pun. However, everyone seemed to love Air Jordan so much as a basketball player, they never really complained about his baseball skills.

A baseball game was occuring during a regular day, and MJ was up to bat. When he came up to the plate, and swung the bat, he missed the ball.

"Strike one!" The umpire called out.

While some people booed at that call, the rest actually cheeered for the superstar as he just sighed, and tried again. The catcher from the opposing team turned to Michael, and smiled.

"Thanks for autographing that basketball for my kid," the catcher said. "I'm a hero now!"

"No problem, I was happy to do it," Michael said as the two went back into the game.

The catcher tried to sneak some tips to Michael about a curveball being thrown, but he got confused, and did the opposite, getting another strike.

As B-Money and TyShawn was watching, Stan Podolak, Michael's friend, called over his cousins, Kelsey and Keon Ware, to give them a task.

"Listen, girls, I'm Stan Podolak, Michael Jordan's assistant," Stan said. "I want you to take care of your cousin, because, from what I've heard from MJ, he has some skills. Just make sure that he is the happiest player in the world."

Just then, Michael had missed another ball, and the audience just had varying reactions.

"Strike three, you're out!" The umpire called out.

"I told you not to swing!" The catcher said.

"I couldn't help it!" Michael said.

"You know, I understand," the catcher said. "Hey, nice talking to you!"

The crowd cheered wildly for the superstar as he walked back into the dugout, as one of his teammates said, "We're not worried, we're not worried!". While Michael and his teammates were talking, and B-Money and TyShawn were watching them speak, Kelsey and Keon suddenly appeared from the top bleachers. They were about to speak to B-Money, but they fell down quickly as B-Money and Michael helped them back up.

"Are you two okay?" B-Money asked as he helped his cousins back up. "That was one nasty fall."

"Oh, yes, B-Money, we're fine," Kelsey said as she shook her cousin's hands. "Listen, B-Money, we just came here to make sure that you are doing okay."

"Really?" B-Money asked.

"Yes, we'll be around to help you with anything that you might need," Keon said.

"Yeah, you want us to take you anywhere you like? Help you babysit your younger cousins?" Kelsey said. "Whatever it is, we'll do it. We are here to personally guarantee that no one ever bothers you!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up harshly, and a sonic boom was heard. Everyone looked up to see a black-and-purple spaceship with red headlights zooming past the stadium, and into the clouds. B-Money had a slight bad feeling about it.

"What was that?" B-Money asked Kelsey and Keon.

* * *

_In the spaceship ..._

The Nerdlucks were ordered by Mr. Swackhammer to go to Looney Tune Land, and capture the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, and their supposed leader named 'Bugs Bunny'.

"According to this map, Looney Tune Land is supposed to be near the center of the Earth," Nawt said as he looked at the map.

The Nerdlucks quickly began to hang on as Pound sped up the ship, and the ship dived down towards the Earth, and went through the dirt, making a big hole at a parking lot.

"Hang on, fellas!" Pound said.

"Hanging on," Bang said.

"Hanging on," Nawt said.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko asked.

Everyone screamed as they were diving down to the center of the Earth. Right up ahead, a wall was seen: It was the concentric _Looney Tunes_ rings with the Warner Brothers logo at the center. The _Looney Tunes_ theme song was heard as the Nerdlucks looked impressed.

"Bombastic!" Pound said.

"Cool!" Nawt said.

Everyone screamed as the spaceship went through the _Looney Tunes_ rings like a portal.

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

As not many people knew about this, Looney Tune Land is actually a world that the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars live near the center of the Earth. They would go about with their daily lives, and do some slapstick and madcap humor for their cartoon shows and movies that people on Earth watch on TV.

In the universe, there was a peaceful forest scene as a grey rabbit was running from somebody shooting a gun. This cartoon character was Bugs Bunny, famous _Looney Tunes_ star, and the de facto leader of the Toons.

"I got you, you wacky wabbit!" The hunter called. "Come back here, you scwewy wodent!"

Bugs Bunny was running from the hunter when he stopped for a moment to look at the camera, and speak to the audience.

"I'll, eh, be with you in a second, folks, after I finish with Nature Boy here," Bugs Bunny said to the audience as he pointed to the hunter character.

Suddenly, the hunter caught up to Bugs Bunny, holding a shotgun to his head. The hunter was Elmer Fudd, another popular _Looney Tunes_ character.

"Alwight, you pesky wabbit!" Elmer said. "I got you now!"

Elmer pointed his gun to Bugs' face until a giant spaceship randomly lands, and squashes Elmer Fudd flat. Luckily, Bugs Bunny did not get hurt. Bugs looked up at the giant spaceship as the large doors opened to reveal the Nerdlucks.

"One small step for _moi_," Pound declared, trying to re-enact the famous astronaut quote.

Bang was somewhat hyperactive as he went next to Pound with a flagpole.

"One giant leap for Moron Mountain!" Bang exclaimed as he tried to push the pole into the ground to claim Looney Tune Land, only to crush Pound's foot hard.

Pound just yelped in pain as Bang laughed evilly.

"And, one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd," Bugs said, looking down at the crumpled Elmer Fudd.

When the Nerdlucks walked down to Bugs, they were only small, compared to his tall height.

"Diminuitives, aren't they?" Bugs asked the audience.

"We seek the one they call 'Bugs Bunny'," Bang explained.

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny," Nawt agreed.

"Have you seen him?" Bang asked.

"Where is this guy?" Pound asked.

"Is he around?" Blanko asked.

Bugs Bunny looked at the camera with a knowing look, thinking of a plan to fool these little aliens. He pretended not to be himself in his sarcastic way.

"Bugs Bunny ... Bugs Bunny ..." Bugs pondered as he began to quiz the aliens. "Say, does he have, eh, great, big long ears like these?"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

"And, does he hop around, like this?" Bugs asked as he hopped around the forest.

"Yeah" The aliens agreed.

"Well, eh, does he say 'What's up, Doc?' like this?" Bugs asked as he ran up to them with a carrot in his mouth, and said, "Eh, What's up, Doc?"

"Yeah!" The aliens all cheered excitedly as Bugs just shrugged.

"Nope, sorry, I never heard of him," Bugs said as he walked away from the Nerdlucks.

The Nerdlucks all just sighed, defeated.

"You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out dere in da universe after all," Bugs said to the audience as he whistled down the road.

Suddenly, a giant shot was fired, and Bugs and the road were all blown up, and covered in soot.

"Hold on there, Mr. Looney Tune!" Bang said.

Bugs just turned to the aliens in shock with his ears drooping down.

"Hey, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Bupkus asked, knowing about the trick that Bugs Bunny pulled over them.

When Bugs saw the Nerdlucks, the aliens had laser guns that looked like bazookas!

"Don't move a muscle," Nawt said threateningly as he and the other Nerdlucks pulled their guns back.

"Okay, Bunny, gather up your Tune pals!" Pound commanded. "We're taking you for a ride! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"A ride? Totally, alright!" Blanko said as he walked up to Pound. "So, where are we going?"

Pound just got annoyed, and smacked Blanko upside the head. Blanko vibrated, and moved around dizzily.

"Are we there yet?" Blanko asked in a daze as he pulled the screen to the next scene.


	3. Baseball News & The Tunes' Challenge

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 3: Baseball News and The Tunes' Challenge  
**Chapter 3: "Baseball News & The Tunes' Challenge"

_The Real World ..._

While Bugs Bunny dealt with the Nerdlucks, B-Money, Kelsey, and Keon from Earth were driving over to his house. When they reached the house, they stopped at the sidewalk.

"Hold on, this is that place," B-Money said. "Thanks for the ride, ladies."

"We have names, you know," Keon said.

"Sorry, Kelsey and Keon," B-Money said. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Oh, that's alright, you can call us ladies if you want to," Kesley said excitedly as she began to talk up a storm.

B-Money and Keon quickly stopped her, and she had to stop for a good reason.

"How do I get out?" B-Money asked as the girls got out of the car, and helped B-Money out of their car. "The door must be stuck."

"Oh, sorry, B-Money, I'll help you out," Keon said as she opened the door for B-Money.

When they all stepped out, they looked at the house, and liked how nice it looked.

"Wow, you have a nice house," Keon commented.

"Oh, thanks, Keon," B-Money said.

"So, B-Money, is there anything we can do for you?" Kelsey asked. "Do you want us to watch your friends?"

"Oh, no, it's fine," B-Money said.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow!" Keon said as she and Kelsey got into the car, as B-Money got up, and waved back.

B-Money tried to walk into his house when a bark was heard. He looked over, and saw a golden retreiver dog with brown eyes running towards him.

"No, Charles, not today!" B-Money said to his dog.

The dog just jumped up, and began to lick B-Money sloppily. It took B-Money at least a few minutes to get Charles off of him, but he did it nonetheless. Just then, some of B-Money's friends arrived at the house.

As Gabrielle drove up to the house with the school's baseball players, Jordan appeared out of the car, and looked down.

"Hey, Jordan, are you okay?" B-Money asked.

Jordan looked up, and just shook his head.

"How was your game?" B-Money asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jordan said.

As Jordan walked into the house, Kiarra zoomed past him while saying "Hi", and Darius and Channel also walked inside. Gabrielle then walked up to B-Money, and kissed him.

"Ooh, you got dog drool on your face," Gabby said.

"I know, that was from your dog," B-Money said with a laugh. "So, what's wrong with Jordan?"

"Well, he went 2 for 5, and his batting percentage went down to .375," Gabby said.

"This week?" B-Money asked.

As they walked into the house, B-Money noticed that his friends were watching the news about Michael Jordan's baseball game.

"Did everyone get mad at him?" Darius asked.

"No, they actually felt really good about it," B-Money said.

"I personally think he needs to work on his stance for a bit," Kiarra said. "That might make him more aggressive at the plate."

"You think so?" B-Money said. "I might tell him that."

B-Money then picked up the remote, and began to change the channel as he said, "You guys shouldn't be watching this, it's bad for you."

As he flipped through different channels, he stopped at the Cartoon Network, where a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon was playing. That cartoon was "Beep, Beep!".

"There you go, the Road Runner," B-Money said. "Beep, Beep!"

As Wile E. Coyote went down the rope with an anvil, the Road Runner zoomed up to him, and did his signature thing. After he zoomed out of the scene, Porky Pig suddenly ran up to the screen.

"S-S-Stop this c-c-cartoon!" Porky said as Wile E. and the Road Runner walked up to him. "We've got an Em-m-mergency C-C-Cartoon Character Union Meeting t-t-to go to."

As the Road Runner zoomed out of the scene, Porky followed after him.

"Hey, w-w-wait for m-m-m ... wait for m-m-m ... hold your horses!" Porky yelled.

Wile E. dropped the anvil, and was about to follow Porky and the Road Runner, but the rope shot him into the air to get to the Cartoon Character Meeting.

"Dang, where did they go?" Kiarra asked.

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At a big theatre where all of the Tunes gathered for the meeting, Wile E. crashed from the roof, and landed on the carpet floor. Someone stepped on his nose, and walked up the aisle. The person who was walking up the aisle was a duck with black feathers, orange beak and feet, and a white lace around his neck. His name was Daffy Duck, another _Looney Tunes_ fan-favorite.

"Alright, stop the music!" Daffy complained. "Top duck coming through! Sheesh, it's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So, what's the big emergency?"

Everyone turned to the figures on stage, which were the Nerdlucks standing there, having Bugs Bunny tied up in chains.

"Eh, these little guys would like to make an announcement," Bugs said as he gave the microphone to Pound. "Eh, here ya go, shorty!"

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound towards the microphone to speak to the Tunes.

"You ... all of you ... are now our prisoners!" Pound said menacingly.

A moment of silence occurred throughout the theatre, then laughter from the whole crowd ensued.

"Oh, we're in big trouble now!" Sylvester J. Pussycat said sarcastically as he and the others laughed.

No one believed the little Nerdlucks at all. Pound was speechless, but Nawt took the mike to speak to the audience.

"We are taking you to our theme park in outer space," Nawt explained.

"No foolin'," Blanko said.

"... Where you'll be our slaves, and be placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers," Nawt continued.

As Nawt said this, Sylvester was still laughing as Bloom was asking Courage if the aliens were serious. Courage responded with a shrug, and a smirk.

"Oh, fear clutches to my breast!" Daffy said as he held his chest teasingly, and laughed with the crowd.

The Tunes still did not believe the little aliens. Suddenly, a little man with red hair, a red beard, a cowboy hat, cowboy shirt, cowboy pants, and cowboy boots named Yosemite Sam walked up to the stage, holding his guns.

"We ain't a-goin' nowhere, you little varmints!" Yosemite Sam declared as he held up his guns near Pound, who responded by taking out his laser gun, and turned Yosemite Sam into a burning crisp!

Everyone gasped, and held their hands up in the air as if they were arrested. Before the Nerdlucks could take them away, Bugs Bunny decided to intervene.

"Eh, not so fast, doc," Bugs Bunny said, easily taking off his chains. "You just can't turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves!"

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" Pound asked mockingly.

"Eh, just a sec," Bugs said as he turned around, wrote something on a large book that he had acquired, and showed the book to the Nerdlucks. "Read it and weep, boys!"

The book was actually a book titled 'How to Draw Cartoon Characters' with Bugs Bunny using a sticky-note saying 'How to Capture Cartoon Characters'. The Nerdlucks did not know that though. The five of them read the page that Bugs told them to read.

"Give them a chance to defend themselves," The five of them read aloud at the same time.

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Bang complained.

"It's in the rule book," Nawt said.

"Okay, it is in the rule book," Blanko said.

"Uno momento!" Bugs told the aliens. "The Tunes and I have to confer!"

He and the other Tunes went to the backroom to discuss their plan.

* * *

_In The Backroom ..._

Bugs Bunny came out with an army uniform, and there was an American flag on the wall as he talked to his friends in an army general manner.

"All right, troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us-" Bugs said until Courage intervened.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Courage said, raising his hand shyly.

"Yes, Colonel Courage?" Bugs asked Courage as his hat covered his eyes a bit.

Courage walked up to the group nervously, and told them his idea.

"How about we challenge them to a spelling bee?" Courage suggested.

Stella just scoffed at that idea, and told them her idea.

"How about we have a beauty pageant?" Stella asked.

The Tunes all groaned at her suggestion, because that would have been the main thing Stella would've wanted to do.

"Say, we could have a baseball tournament," Double D said.

"Or, we could have a bowling tournament," Elmer Fudd suggested.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said as he walked up to the others. "What'sth wrong with all of ya? I say, we get a ladder, wait 'til the Old Lady's out of the room, then grab that little bird!"

Sylvester began to breathe manically until Bugs calmed him down.

"Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly!" Bugs said as he patted Sylvester's back, to which Sylvester nodded rapidly.

"Okay, let's analyze the competition," Bugs said as he pulled out a chart that was the blue-print of the Nerdlucks. "Now, what are we looking at here? We got a small race of invading aliens."

"Small arms ... short legs ..." Daffy said.

"They're not very fast," Norbert said.

"Tiny little guysth," Sylvester said.

"And, they can't jump high," Flora said.

Suddenly, an idea for the challenge came into everyone's minds. They all smiled evilly as they thought up the plan, and went back outside.

Bugs Bunny picked up a basketball, and spun it on his finger.

"Okay, we challenge you aliens to a basketball game!" Bugs said.

"Alrighty then, basketball it is!" Pound said, agreeing to the idea as he and the others cheered, but stopped.

"Wait, what is basketball?" Blanko pondered.

"What's that?" Bupkus asked.

"Beats me," Nawt said.

"We didn't have that at school," Bang said.

"Lights!" Bugs said as he decided to show the aliens how to play ... through a tutorial movie on the sport of basketball.

The movie began to play as Foghorn Leghorn tried to find a good seat, while blocking the screen.

"Pardon me," Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Hey, down in front!" Eddy yelled as he threw a bag of popcorn at Foghorn Leghorn, making him fall, so the rest of the Tunes could see the movie.

Narrator: _An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only 5 men can play on a team. It's the fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes! Here's how it's done in the professional ranks. The National Basketball Association ... featuring the best players in the world!_

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks got an idea. Maybe they can go to Earth, and see how basketball is played. They can learn from the star players, and everything!

"The best players in the world, huh?" Nawt said, smirking.

"The best!" Bupkus said.

"I have an idea," Pound said as he took the Nerdlucks out of the room. "Follow me, boys!"

* * *

_Later that night, in the "Real" World ..._

In the bathroom of the Madison Square Garden, voices could be heard.

"Okay, guys, those Tunes think we can't play basketball," Pound said as he and the Nerdlucks got into a trenchcoat. "Just wait until they see us after we do this."

"This'll be the bomb, dude!" Blanko said.

"Okay, let's get our tickets, and let's get us some talents!" Pound said as the Nerdlucks began to go into the arena.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like the Tunes think they have an idea to beat these Nerdlucks, but the little aliens have some tricks up their sleeves. Will Bugs Bunny and his friends be safe, will the Nerdlucks find the strength to beat them, and what will happen to the Basketball Players? Stay "Tooned" to find out!


	4. The Nerdlucks Become the Monstars!

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 4: The Nerdlucks Become the Monstars!  
**Chapter 4: "The Nerdlucks Become The Monstars!"

_That night in The Real World ..._

In Madison Square Garden, everyone was cheering as the game was played. It was in the middle of the second quarter, and things began to heat up between the Phoenix Suns and New York Knicks. The Suns were leading the Knicks by six points. As the audience urged the players on, a tall figure tried to find a seat. This "figure" was the Nerdlucks.

As the Nerdlucks sat down next to a couple, Nawt looked up to see the game.

"Hey, it's basketball!" Nawt said to the other Nerdlucks.

"Where?" Bang asked.

"Whoa, now what?" Blanko said.

During the game, as Charles Barkley made another shot, and Gina (from _Martin_) saw the Nerdlucks inside the coat, Nawt began to warn them.

"Hey, hey!" Nawt said.

"What, what?" Pound asked.

"She's looking again!" Nawt said.

"Close it up, close it up!" Bang said as he closed the jacket up, accidentally stepping on Bupkus inside the coat.

"Ah! You poked me again," Bupkus said.

"Martin, listen, I think we need to switch seats," Gina said.

"Listen, Gina, these were the best seats I could find," Martin said.

"Martin, this guy is doing something very weird in his raincoat," Gina said.

"Gina, don't worry, baby," Martin said. "Let's just watch the game. Besides, Charles Barkley is killing us out here!"

This suddenly caught Bang's attention.

"Hey! Someone's killing someone!" Bang said.

"No, seriously?" Blanko asked.

"Whoa, a killer? Let me see!" Pound said.

The Nerdlucks all saw Charles Barkley on the basketball court.

"There, that's him, the killer!" Nawt said. "He's big."

"He's good," Blanko said.

"He's _mine_!" Pound said.

"Okay, go get him!" Nawt said.

With that, Pound changed into a puddle of goo as he went up to Charles Barkley, and went inside of him to take his talents.

Patrick Ewing then made a dunk as Barkley's coach and fellow teammates were wondering what was going on with him. He ended up acting so weird that the coach had to call a timeout.

Meanwhile, the Nerdlucks opened up the coat as Pound got Charles Barkley's talent into the basketball, and, when he got out, it was glowing.

"I got it! I got his talent!" Pound said.

"Oh, cool!" Bang said.

"Super," Blanko said.

As the Phoenix Suns' coach sat Charles Barkley down, Patrick Ewing was making good progress on the court. However, Pound was at it again as he went up inside of him, and took his talent as well. His teammates were wondering if he was okay, and Patrick gave them an OK.

His teammates helped him to the free-throw line as the referee passed him the ball, and it hit him on his head.

"Come on, Patrick, it's showtime!" The referee said as he passed Patrick the ball again.

When Patrick began to shoot the ball, it ended up missing the hoop, and ended up hitting the popcorn guy ... really.

* * *

_The Next Day in the Real World ..._

Ahmad Rashad: _In a shocking development, five NBA players were sent to the reserves list after some weird goings-on for the past couple of days_ ...

B-Money walked into the room in an Orlando Magic uniform as he watched the news about the NBA players.

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now," B-Money said to Channel as he saw the news.

When he saw the NBA players, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley were all fumbling all over the court as if they were football players fumbling the pigskin.

"You know, it's a good thing Michael Jordan retired at the right time," B-Money said. "Alright, hey, listen, I got to go. Alright, love you, too. Alright, bye."

Suddenly, B-Money heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" B-Money said.

The door opened, and Kelsey and Keon peeked their heads through the door.

"Come on, B-Money, it's gametime!" Kelsey said. "Grab your Wheaties, pick up your Air Jordans, your Hanes, your Gatorade, and we'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the ballpark!"

Ahmad Rashad: _Now, we take you live to Los Angeles where the Lakers are refusing to take the court_ ...

* * *

_At the Great Western Forum ..._

The Los Angeles Lakers were refusing to dress up in their locker room because of what happened to Charles Barkley and Patrick Ewing.

"Well, that was in New York, like 500 miles from here," The coach said.

"Hey, anything like that could be dangerous," Kobe Bryant said.

"Yeah, it could be _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_," Vlade Divac said.

"Alright, dress in the hallway," The coach said.

The Lakers all put on gas masks as they began to change into their uniforms for their upcoming game. Meanwhile, with the Looney Tunes ...

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

Bugs Bunny and his group of Tunes were at a basketball court, practicing for their upcoming game. While the Tunes sat on the bench, Bugs jumped up, shot the basketball, and it went through the net. He caught the ball, and dribbled it to his fellow Tunes.

"Okay, okay, now which one of you maroons has ever played basketball before?" Bugs asked everyone, to which nearly all of the Tunes stared at the famous cartoon rabbit in confusion.

"I have, coach!" Daffy said. "And, there's an important strategic question I need to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Bugs asked.

Suddenly, a stage appeared right out of nowhere, and Daffy Duck began to model in various sports clothing, some of them for women. He later had a ridiculous purple and gold jersey on, one that was reminiscent to the Los Angeles Lakers.

"What do you think?" Daffy said as he showed off his new clothes. "I'm kind of partial to the purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring."

He then proceeded to show his clothes off to everyone, with Bugs Bunny rolling his eyes at him. Suddenly, Courage came into the scene.

"Hey, guys!" Courage said, then looked at Daffy. "Nice outfit, Daffy. The little aliens said that it was their turn to use the court."

Courage then pointed to the Nerdlucks, who had their gymbag ready as they did some exercises, but they weren't doing them too well.

"Yeah, sure, let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out!" Bugs said as he and the other Tunes walked away.

"Ha! Too bad you can't practice getting taller, boys!" Daffy mocked as he caught up with the rest of the Tunes.

As they all walked away, a storm was starting, and dark clouds began to form in the sky.

Bang and Pound both held up the gymbag, and smiled deviously at each other. As they took out the glowing basketball, each of the Nerdlucks touched the ball, and felt a sudden burst of energy coming through them. Their eyes opened wide as they began to transform. The Tunes all heard them, and stopped, turning around to see what was with the Nerdlucks.

Next, Pound felt some power coming to him, as he began to grow muscles, and become bigger. He seemed to have gotten Charles Barkley's powers.

Blanko saw this, and noticed his shoes growing bigger, as he zoomed up to the top with a roar. He looked like Shawn Bradley, another NBA star that the Nerdlucks stole the talents from.

Then, Bang began to have a dragon-like transformation as his spine began to grow, and, when his eyes began to change, he roared up into the air.

The Nerdlucks had all changed into big-time superstars as they had blue-and-yellow basketball jersey with the number '0' on them.

All of the Tunes looked in shock as they began to see the new, improved, and scarier Nerdlucks. They all looked like NBA stars, considering their new tall heights. The tall aliens all stood tall while posing threateningly, looking down at the Tunes. Blanko bent down to look at Courage.

"Hey, little dog," Blanko said as he went up to Courage's face. "Boo."

"AAAAHHH!" Courage screamed, then looked down at himself, and began to blush. "Oh, dear, I w-w-wet myself."

All of the aliens laughed at the pink dog as Bang picked up the basketball that Bugs had earlier.

"Time to play a little basketball!" Bang mocked as he threw the basketball hard at the ground, causing earthquake that went around the Tunes.

As the earthquake occured, Foghorn Leghorn grabbed Brian Griffin, Cleo de Nile, and Huey Freeman for protection as the others were still shivering.

"Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!" Daffy commented.

"First, they were only cute, little aliens," Frankie said. "Now, they're as tall as the Empire State Building!"

"Th-th-th-th-they're monsters!" Courage shouted in fright.

"Wait, superstars ... monsters ... that means that they're the-the ..." Stella said in fright.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said. "Don't you all get it? They're the MonSTARS!"

Bang then popped the basketball as the MonStars walked away from the frightened Tunes as some buildings began to collapse.

"Bye, bye," Bang said menacingly.

While the other Tunes were still shivering in fright, Bugs Bunny was the only one calm about this, and turned to the audience while eating a carrot.

"Eh ... I think that not only do we need Michael Jordan once again, but I think dat we might need a little bit of some more help," Bugs Bunny said to the audience.

To the Tunes, it looked like the MonStars finally had the upper advantage, but the MonStars' thoughts of victory would change when they see two basketball stars.


	5. Daffy Duck's School of the Toon Recruits

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 5: Daffy Duck's School of the Toon Recruits  
**Chapter 5: "Daffy Duck's School of the Toon Recruits"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At the Schlesinger Gym, Bugs Bunny was speaking to some of the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars. As they were thinking about getting Michael Jordan again, Daffy Duck came into the room with his own ideas.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what are you all doing talking at a time like this?" Daffy asked as he pointed outside. "In case you all have forgotten, there are five MonStars rampaging our town!"

"Daffy, will you just calm down?" Yumi asked.

"Listen, sister, I will not calm down until they leave our world," Daffy said.

"Well, we did challenge dem to a basketball game, so we decided to get two popular basketball players in da real world to help us," Bugs said.

Daffy looked shocked about that statement.

"Basketball? Why are you thinking about basketball right now?" Daffy yelled. "That's just like asking Snoop Dogg to play baseball, or Ice Cube to play football. It will not work again!"

"Well, Daffy, if you think it will not work, what do you suggest?" Clawdeen asked.

"Don't worry, Clawdeen, I will suggest that we hire some strong Tunes to beat the MonStars, and it will be a done deal," Daffy said.

The Tunes just groaned, but Bugs just shrugged.

"Alright, Daffy, we'll do it your way foist," Bugs said. "But, if it does not work, we will do it like we did last time. Deal?"

"Deal," Daffy said as he and Bugs shook hands.

* * *

**Attempt #1:  
**Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole walked into the gym, wanting to help defeat the MonStars' reign of terror. Daffy told them where they were, and the two secret spies went out onto the court to battle them. Later on, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole came back, looking all beaten up, and exhausted.

"So, how did it go?" Daffy asked.

"Listen, Daffy, those guys are too tough!" Secret said. "I am out of here!"

"Daffy, next time, get someone who knows how to play basketball!" Morocco said.

After they left, Bugs just had a smug smile on his face.

"Heh heh, ok, so that did not work out, but I am not giving up!" Daffy said.

* * *

**Attempt #2:  
**"So, you want us to battle a team of MonStars?" Ace, the leader of the Loonatics, asked.

"Correct, but just remember, they might have more skills in many things other than basketball, so be careful," Daffy said.

"Ok, Loonatics, let's roll!" Ace said as he and the other Loonatics went on the court to battle the MonStars.

A few minutes later, Ace came back with the others.

"So, eh, how did it go?" Daffy asked.

Ace kicked Daffy on one of his legs, and punched his arm.

"OW! What did ya do that for, Ace?" Daffy asked.

"You did not say that those MonStars could breathe fire!" Ace said. "Let's go, guys."

The Loonatics all left the room, leaving Daffy disheveled.

* * *

**Attempt #7:  
**"Look, Daffy, can we just call Michael Jordan now?" Grim asked.

"No! I want to be able to prove that we do not need Michael Jordan this time," Daffy said. "We want to prove that Tunes like us can take care of ourselves!"

"Daffy, we had the Ghostbusters, Static Shock and Gear, and Mojo Jojo to stop them," Musa said.

"And, what is wrong with that?" Daffy asked.

"They became Chew Toys by the end of this challenge," Musa said.

"Yeah, and, plus, we had the Men in Black come in, and try to beat them," Virgil said. "Not even _they_ can stop these guys!"

"Don't worry, fellas, I have another idea!" Daffy said. "I searched the MonStars' weaknesses on the internet, and I called up some of the scariest characters on the planet."

He then showed his fellow Tunes a group of other cartoon characters. These characters are Jack O'Lantern (_The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy_), Count Blood Count (_Looney Tunes_), Princess Diaspro (_Winx Club_), Nergal (_The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy_), and the Trix (_Winx Club_).

"Don't worry, Toonsters, I may be a screwball, and I can prove to those jerks that they can not scare the great Jack O'Lantern!" Jack said.

With that, they all went out on the court to battle the MonStars. 30 minutes later, the office door in the gym opened slowly.

"See? I told you we did not need Michael Jordan this time!" Daffy said.

However, they all came in, and everyone looked pretty beat up. It turns out that the MonStars can even overpower the rivals.

"Sheesh! Those MonStars are more powerful than I thought," Bugs said.

"You would not believe it," Princess Diaspro said. "Those guys are really scary!"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Yakko said.

"Listen, kid, it was bad alright," Nergal said, holding Yakko's shoulders. "It was so bad, those MonStars even have their own theme song of all things!"

"THEME SONG?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yes, they have their own theme song!" Stormy said.

"Are you sure you all are not trying to scare me?" Daffy asked.

"Daffy, it's true!" Darcy said as she pointed outside.

The MonStars were wearing hooded sweatshirts as Nawt began to perform the intro.

Nawt: _**Greetings, earthlings, we have now taken over your radio ...**_

The MonStars began to laugh evilly as music started to play, and they began to rap and sing.

MonStars: _**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low  
**__**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low**_

Bang began to use a basketball to dunk it through one of the hoops as he started to rap.

Bang: _**Goin' straight through the hole  
**__**You ain't got no game  
**__**I'm breakin' ya out the frame  
**__**Comin' through like a train**_

Blanko: _**Lookin' to take over the world is my goal  
**__**With my unstoppable crew takin' all control  
**__**You can't get none of this, we're runnin' this  
**__**Well-taker, Earth shaker, 3-point gunnin' this  
**__**Get out the lane, I'm comin' through  
**__**And, if you don't wanna move, then I'm comin' right through you**_

Bupkus: _**It's like inch-by-inch, and step-by-step  
**__**I'm closing in on your position, and destruction is my mission  
**__**Though, eight is not enough, your whole squad better duck  
**__**It's like switch when I bust  
**__**Now, you're whole crew is dust**_

Pound: _**Comin' through my area, I'mma have to bury ya  
**__**The real scream team on your scream scene  
**__**It's like showdown on the range  
**__**Go tell me who wanna tangle with the  
**__**Ghetto witch-doctor neighborhood superhero?**_

Nawt tossed the ball into the hoop, making a 3-point shot, and then he joined the other MonStars to perform the chorus.

MonStars: _**We want it all (want it all!)  
**__**Unstoppable, we run the floor (run the floor!)  
**__**You can't take none of this hardcore (hardcore!)  
**__**In the game, we take you to war (war!)  
**__**You ain't seen nothin' like this before**_

_**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low  
**__**If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high  
**__**And, you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low**_

After their performance of "The MonStars' Anthem", this left the Tunes in shock and awe. Eddy's jaw dropped, the Winx Club all fainted, Grim just looked wide-eyed, and Daffy was watching it in full horror. Bugs Bunny came up, and finaly got an idea.

"Okay, so, since we know dat we need help more than ever, how about we get Michael Jordan, and dis new kid named B-Money Playa before things get worse?" Bugs said.

All of the Tunes were getting ready to leave, but Daffy stopped them.

"Hold on, everyone! I'll defeat them myself!" Daffy said.

"Daffy, they will beat you before you even try to stop dem," Bugs said.

"Well, I can't defeat them, but Duck Dodgers can!" Daffy said as he changed into his Duck Dodgers alter-ego.

Dodgers then ran onto the court to battle the MonStars, and lost of punching, kicking, and screaming was heard off-screen for a couple seconds, with the Tunes flinching. Daffy then came back, breathing heavily.

"Now, can we do Bugs' plan?" Ami asked.

"No, we can do this!" Daffy said. "It just takes ... just takes a little ... a little time."

"Daffy, it's game over," Bugs said. "We should just call dis thing off, and just go with da basketball plan to defeat these guys."

"NO! Basketball skills will not work!" Daffy said. "Toon Physics will and must work!"

Daffy ran back on the court to stop the MonStars, but he ended up getting beaten up once again. During this time, Bugs began to listen to his Image Song, "Buggin'", as Daffy was getting beaten up by the MonStars.

Bugs: _**Who says the bunny can't rock?  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**If Bugs don't make you hop,  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**Think the Space Jam gonna stop?  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**Eh, we only buggin'**_

_**Who says the bunny can't jam?  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**If y'all don't know who I am,  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**Bugs ain't da coolest in da land?  
**__**You're buggin'  
**__**Eh, we only buggin'**_

Finally, Daffy just decided to give up as he went up to a smirking Bugs Bunny, who has decided to put his plan into action.

"Okay, Bugs, we'll do your plan," Daffy said. "You have called Michael Jordan between Chapters 4 and 5, but how are you going to get this B-Money Playa character?"

"Eh, da same way we got Michael Jordan down here," Bugs said. "Eh, follow me."

Bugs Bunny smirked as he left with the other Tunes to retrieve the other basketball star.

* * *

_At Moron Mountain ..._

Swackhammer was wondering how his minions were doing with the Tunes takeover, and received a telegram from the MonStars.

"What's this?" Swackhammer said as he opened the letter.

Pound: _Dear, Mr. Swackhammer_

_We have made it to Looney Tune Land, and we found the Looney Tunes. Another thing is that we have stolen the talents of five NBA superstars. We have an advantage on these Tunes for this upcoming basketball challenge that they have held for us._

_It might be a dead end for those Toonsters, since we are now taller, powerful, and stronger than they will ever be. We will make sure that they do not try any funny stuff._

_Sincerly,  
__Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko_

"Excellent," Swackhammer said. "Soon, my plans will come to fruition, and Moron Mountain will be getting a new revival with some Tunes added into the mix."


	6. B Money Playa Meets the Looney Tunes

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 6: B-Money Playa Meets the Looney Tunes  
**Chapter 6: "B-Money Playa Meets the Looney Tunes"

_In the Real World ..._

B-Money, Bill Murray, Larry Bird, Kelsey, Keon, and Stan Man were all at Birmingham Hills, playing a game of golf. Bill Murray was up to hit the golf ball, and was talking to himself. He was performing some type of ritual to give him some luck on the golf shot.

"Okay, little guy, are you friend? Or my enemy?" Bill said. "You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant."

Bill hit the golf ball, and the ball went near the hole.

"Good shot, Bill," B-Money said.

"Man, it was weird," Stan Man said. "How do five NBA stars lose their talents at the same time?"

"Man, I don't know," B-Money said.

"Something weird is going on around here," Kelsey said.

After she said that, B-Money hit the ball, and it went up into the air, impressing everyone that was around him.

"Whoa, nice shot," Bill said.

"Thanks," B-Money said. "Get down!"

The golf ball went down, and landed on the grass. Underground, Bugs Bunny used a magnet to attract the golf ball down into the hole, so they could get B-Money Playa to help them. However, they thought that the ball was moving itself.

"Come on," B-Money said.

"It is alive!" Bill said.

After a few minutes, the ball went down the hole, giving B-Money a hole in one, and everyone cheered for the young MC.

"Wow, that was impressive," Larry said.

"Larry, nothing but the bottom of the net," B-Money said.

"Well, it's your ball," Stan Man said.

"Yeah, yeah, it is my ball," B-Money said.

As B-Money began to get his golf ball, Kelsey got a camera out to take a picture of her cousin.

"Ok, when you get ready to get the ball, I'll take a picture of you, so we can show this to the family back in Virginia," Kelsey said.

"Alright," B-Money said.

"B-Money, you ready?" Keon asked.

"Yeah, just take the picture!" B-Money said.

"Alright," Kelsey said.

Before Kelsey took the picture, however, a rope grabbed B-Money through the golf hole, and began to take him to Looney Tune Land. Everyone did not know where B-Money went.

"What the heck? Where's B-Money?" Stan Man asked.

"Where did he go?" Larry asked.

"What is with your camera, Kelsey?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean? It's a normal camera," Kelsey said.

"Put it away, it could be dangerous," Bill said as he put the camera away.

* * *

_At Looney Tunes Land ..._

As Bill put the camera away, B-Money was still being pulled through the golf hole to get into Looney Tune Land. When he saw the _Looney Tunes_ rings with the Warner Brothers logo, he was pulled right through the portal, and landed into the landmarks of the world.

When he landed, B-Money was in a daze, and saw Tweety Birds circling through his head. As his vision began to get clear, he saw Michael Jordan beside him.

"Hey, B-Money, are you okay?" Michael asked. "You looked like you had a nasty fall."

"Yeah, I'm okay," B-Money said as he brushed himself off, then did a double-take at one of his all-time basketball heroes. "Wait, Michael Jordan? THE Michael Jordan?"

Michael nodded his head.

"Mike, what-what are you doing here?" B-Money asked.

"Well, I called you down here for a special mission," Michael said.

"A mission?" B-Money asked curiously.

"Yeah, a mission that allows you to help out your heroes," Michael said.

"What other heroes are there?" B-Money said. "You're one of the only ones that I am actually seeing at this moment."

"Well, there is another one," Michael said. "Look in front of you."

When B-Money turned around, he saw Bugs Bunny standing near a tree, snacking on a carrot.

"Eh, look out for dat foist step, doc," Bugs said. "It's a real loo-loo!"

"Bugs Bunny?" B-Money asked.

"Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" Bugs asked as he walked near B-Money.

"Bugs, I'm sorry to say this, but you're a cartoon," B-Money said. "I don't think you are actually real in a way."

"Not real, eh?" Bugs asked. "Well, if I weren't real, could I do this?"

Bugs pulled B-Money up to him, and gave him a big kiss. When he pulled him back, B-Money just wiped the kiss right off of him. Suddenly, other Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars began to appear.

"Oh, look, is that Michael and B-Money?" Alvin asked, popping out from one of the buildings.

"Michael and B-Money!" Sylvester said, popping up from the sewer.

"Look, it's Air Jordan and Baby Jordan!" Flora said.

"Basketball!" Taz said, popping out of a mailbox.

"Ooh, I tawt I taw ..." Tweety said as he saw B-Money and Michael staring at him. "I did, I did tee Michael Jordan and B-Money Pwaya!"

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Playa," Courage said as he went up to B-Money with an autograph book. "Could I have the honor of getting your autograph, please?"

Suddenly, Daffy Duck appeared in a doctor's outfit, as a reference to "The Daffy Doc", so he could take a look at B-Money Playa.

"Back up!" Daffy said. "Let the doctor take a look!"

Daffy pulled a lever that sent B-Money way up into the sky. Daffy noticed this, and thought it was a little too high.

"Oops, maybe, I went a little too high," Daffy said.

"No ..." B-Money said.

"Going down!" Daffy said, pulling the lever down. "Woo-hoo-hoo-HOO-hoo-hoo!"

The chair sent B-Money down real quickly, and went down with ease. Pepe, Ami, Yumi, Foghorn, Speedy, Dexter, Stella, and Roxy all gave B-Money varying scores of 9.5 to 11.

"So, what do you say we go for a little _spin_?" Daffy said as he spun B-Money around, stopping him so he could look in his ears. "Hmm ... now, let's take a look at what is inside your mind."

Bugs was on the other side of B-Money, yodeling.

"Say 'Ah'," Daffy said as he gave B-Money a thermometer, which exploded, then stamped an 'A-OK' on his forehead. "Alright, he's A-OK!"

B-Money then looked up at Michael.

"Did this happen to you when you came down here?" B-Money asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty wild," Michael said.

"Alright, so, what's going on here?" B-Money asked.

"Why, B-Money, I thought you'd never ask," Bugs said as he sat on B-Money's lap. "You see, these aliens come from outer space, and want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care? They're little, so we challenged them to a basketball game. But, then, they show up, and they aren't so little, THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery, then they'll make us do stand-up comedy, da some jokes every night for all etoinity! We're going to be locked up like a bunch of wild animals, trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Yeah, but Mike is a baseball player, and I am a hip-hop artist," B-Money said.

"Right, and I'm a Shakespearian actor," Bugs said as he pulled up a rabbit's skull, and threw it over his head.

"Alright, I'll help out, but where are we going to practice?" B-Money asked.

"Oh, we have our own gym down da road," Bugs said. "Eh, follow me."

* * *

_In the Real World ..._

Kelsey and Keon were looking down into the golf hole to ask their cousin to come out before Michael Jordan's baseball game tomorrow night.

"Uh, B-Money?" Kelsey said. "It's Kelsey, Kelsey and Keon. Listen, we need you to come out now. Okay? You know, because Michael Jordan has a baseball game tomorrow, and we would feel rather stupid if you or MJ did not show up. We'll be there."

Meanwhile, Stan Man, Bill, and Larry were all walking to one of the golf carts as they were also wondering where B-Money went.

"You think B-Money's okay?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, Larry, I hate to leave him like this," Stan Man said.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm sure he's fine," Bill said. "I think he just needed some time away from those Kelsey and Keon characters."

"Yeah, probably, those two seemed pathetic," Stan Man said.

When Stan Man, Bill, and Larry got into one of the golf carts, Bill began to explain who would replace B-Money and Michael in the music world and the NBA, respectively.

"Now, if Mike and B-Money are gone, then, the NBA and the music world would need some new talent," Bill said. "There is room at the top, a guy that could show off his skills, and maybe even perform at halftime. Now, do any of you have any contacts with David Stern? I mean, a phone call from either of you guys ..."

* * *

A/N: So, it looks like the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars have finally gotten their two ringers, but will Michael and B-Money's basketball skills be good enough to defeat the evil MonStars, and save the Tunes from a long run of slavery on Moron Mountain?


	7. B Money Playa and MJ Meet the MonStars

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 7: B-Money Playa and MJ Meet the MonStars  
**Chapter 7: "B-Money Playa and MJ Meet the MonStars"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

The Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars led both B-Money Playa and Michael Jordan into their local gym, and, to their surprise, it looked like a complete mess.

"Look, we would like to help, but neither of us has ever played basketball in a long time," Michael said.

"Besides, I think that our timings are all off," B-Money said.

"Eh, we'll fix your timings," Bugs said as he showed them the gym. "Look at our facilities!"

"We've got hoops!" Daffy said as he hung onto a basketball hoop, breaking as he fell right off.

Taz lifted up some weights to show both B-Money and Michael that they have some pretty good exercise equipment to practice for the upcoming basketball challenge against the MonStars.

"We've got weights!" Eddy said as the weights landed on The Goofy Gophers, carrying Taz away.

Sylvester then appeared right next to a locker.

"We've got ballsth!" Sylvester said as he opened the locker, and a variety of balls buried him underneath. "Whoa!"

"Wow, you sure do," B-Money said. "This place is a mess."

"Mess?" Mordecai said. "You're only worried about a little mess?"

"Don't worry, kid," Numbah 4 said. "There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix. SPIT SHINE!"

Everyone else began to spit on the gym floor, making Michael and B-Money a little uncomfortable. How was this going to get the gym floor clean?

However, Taz began to grab some mops, and spun around the entire gym. He cleaned every corner, edge, and equipment clean. He even made the ceiling and the entire gym "so fresh, so clean". It looked as good as new, and he finished with a smile.

"Lemony fresh!" Taz said.

"You guys are nuts!" Michael said with a chuckle.

"Well, uh, there is a slight correction," Flora said. "We're the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars."

"Yeah, the Cartoon All-Stars are all owned by their respective properties," Daffy said. "But, the Looney Tunes are the exclusive properties and trademarks of Warner Bros., Inc.!"

Daffy lifted up his butt, which had the Warner Bros. logo stamped on it, and he kissed it ... literally. B-Money then turned over to Bugs, who was smirking.

"A Lampshade Hanging?" B-Money asked.

"Eh, one of da foist ones in dis story," Bugs said.

As the entire gym became silent, some loud, rumbling noises came. Everyone turned their heads towards the doors, and saw Nawt barge in with a snarl, then Pound broke in with a roar, and Bupkus and Bang broke through the double doors.

"I'm here!" Bupkus growled.

Finally, Blanko came in, and said, "Me, too."

However, he was not looking where he was going, smacked his face into one of the basketball hoops, and reared back, covering his forehead.

"That hurt!" Blanko said.

The MonStars approached the Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars, giving Michael and B-Money looks of interest, and "mightier than you" grins.

"Who are these guys?" Michael asked.

"Well, eh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?" Bugs asked, pointing at the MonStars.

"Oh," Michael said.

"You heard of the Dream Team?" Pound said. "Well, we're the _Mean Team_, wussy men!"

"Wussy men," Bupkus said with a laugh.

"Wussy men?" Michael asked.

"We're the MonStars: M-O-N ... oh, um ..." Nawt said as he hopped on Pound's shoulder, and Pound gave him a glare to stop talking, and turned to B-Money.

"Let's see what you've got, chumps!" Pound said as he threw the basketball to B-Money.

"We don't play basketball anymore," B-Money said as he threw the basketball back to Pound.

"We don't play basketball anymore!" Bupkus mocked, making himself and the MonStars laugh.

"Maybe you two are chickens," Bang said as he pretended to be a chicken.

"I say, I resemble that remark!" Foghorn called out.

"Are you calling us 'chickens'?" Michael said.

"Hey! Come here!" Pound growled.

Out of nowhere, Pound grabbed B-Money, and molded him into the shape of a basketball, literally!

"Here ya go, take him!" Pound said as he passed him to Nawt.

Nawt caught him, and began to show off his handles.

"Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?" Nawt said.

Nawt then threw B-Money over Bugs, Bloom, Sylvester, Numbah 5, and Double D's heads, leaving a trail of fire over their heads, and Bang caught him.

"Get out of the way!" Bang growled as he slammed B-Money down the hoop so hard that it shattered all over the place.

B-Money bounced along the floor as Grim, Norbert, Daggett, Sabrina, Courage, Porky, Daffy, Charlie, Yakko, Stella, Musa, and Michael looked with pity.

"Hey, everybody! Look at your hero now!" Pound said as B-Money went back to his normal shape.

"B-Money, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," B-Money said as he brushed himself off, then looked at the MonStars. "You guys are making a big mistake!"

"You and MJ are washed up, Runaway Braids!" Bang snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'Runaway Braids'?" B-Money said in shock.

"Yeah, you and Baldy over there!" Bang said.

"Baldy?" Michael said.

Bubbles and Tweety then flew up into Bang's face, and defended both Michael and B-Money.

"They are not washed up!" Bubbles said. "Michael and B-Money are the greatest ever!"

"Yeah, you need to watch who you are tawking to!" Tweety said.

Bang gave them a glare, flicked both Tweety and Bubbles like bugs, and snarled, "Shut up!"

Both Bubbles and Tweety were smacked to the bleachers, and slid to the ground. B-Money and Michael both ran over to them, and picked them up.

"Oh, our poor, widdle cwaniums," Tweety said.

"Are you two okay?" B-Money asked.

"Yeah, are you two okay?" Blanko asked, looking over both Bang and Bupkus' shoulders, to which both of them growled at him. "Oops."

"You're not s-s-s-scared of them?" Bubbles asked. "Are you, B-Money and Michael?"

Both Michael and B-Money took a look at the MonStars, then saw Bugs, Daffy, Layla, Musa, Courage, and Rocko looking at them.

Both of them stood up, and saw Bubbles and Tweety standing by their sides.

"Alright, let's play some basketball," B-Money said.

The Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars all cheered as the MonStars began to leave. Before they left, however, Bupkus looked at B-Money, and gave him a threat.

"You better watch your back, cornrows," Bupkus said. "We have some tricks up our sleeves that you, your precious basketball hero, or any of these Tunes might not have known."

The other MonStars all gave teasing glares, but Blanko and Nawt did not even bother. When Bang, Pound, and Bupkus left, Blanko and Nawt walked over to B-Money.

"Yo, kid, you're not really scared of them, are you?" Nawt asked.

"Listen, guys, I understand that deep down, you are not really evil," B-Money said. "You guys were practically pressured by your boss to do this."

"Well, you could say that," Blanko said.

"Yeah, I would've said more, but I don't want to ruin the plot for the viewers out there," B-Money said. "You know how they say, 'Trailers Always Spoil' or 'Characters Always Spoil'."

"Man, you know," Nawt said. "Hey, no hard feelings about that basketball thing, right?"

B-Money thought about it, and gave Blanko and Nawt high-fives.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," B-Money said.

After they high-fived each other, Blanko and Nawt left the Tunes' gym, so the Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars could practice for the upcoming game.

As B-Money walked over to the court, Bugs walked over to him.

"You don't think those guys could be that evil, do you?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, I have seen the movie before," B-Money said.

"So, you're saying that there are some things that you don't want to tell us?" Bugs said.

"What, and ruin the plot?" B-Money asked.

"Eh, good point, doc," Bugs said with a laugh.


	8. The Tunes Meet Lola, Vicky, and Nada

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 8: The Tunes Meet Lola, Vicky, and Nada  
**Chapter 8: "The Tunes Meet Lola, Vicky, and Nada"

_A/N: Victoria Rath and Nada Simpson are original characters owned by MonstarzGirl._

_In the Real World ..._

At a local basketball court, a group of girls were playing a pick-up game of basketball. Charles Barkley was walking along the fence, watching the girls play the game. When Charles was invited to play with them, they thought that he was actually a Charles Barkley wannabe. Afterwards, he was shooed out of the game.

Meanwhile, the other basketball players were at a doctor's office, checking up about what has been going on with their game recently. While Muggsy was talking with the doctor, Patrick, Shawn, and Larry accidentally hit their heads on one of the top parts.

* * *

_At a Psychologists' office ..._

"I mean, this girl came at me," Charles explained to the psychologist. "5'0'' ... blocked my shot."

"When did you start having this dream?" The psychologist asked.

"It was not a dream!" Charles said. "It really happened!"

Later on, after their checkups, Patrick appeared at the psychologist to talk about their performance in recent NBA games.

"Did you have your performance stiffen in any ... other ... areas?" The psychologist asked.

Patrick looked confused about that statement.

"NO!" Patrick said.

"I was just checking," The psychologist said.

After Shawn and Larry spoke to the doctor, Charles Barkley was seen praying at a church, asking God to forgive him for all of the things that he did.

* * *

_With Muggsy Bogues ..._

"What are you saying? That I tried to disobey my momma?" Muggsy asked.

"I did not say that," The psychologist said. "You did, Muggsy."

"But, I love my momma," Muggsy said.

* * *

_At the Doctor's office ..._

"Still can't find what is wrong with us!" Patrick said.

"Hey, maybe, there's nothing with us," Muggsy said.

"That's right, Muggs!" Larry J said. "There probably isn't anything that is going on."

"I'm guessing that we're fine," Muggsy said. "It is probably something that is caused by a deprivation of sleep, or maybe due to not getting enough fluids."

* * *

_Back at the Church ..._

"I'll never go out with Madonna again," Charles said.

* * *

_At the Golf Course ..._

Kelsey and Keon were digging a hole at one of the golf holes, and somebody came up to them, asking what they were doing.

"What are you two doing?" Someone asked.

"Uh, we're fixing a divot," Kelsey said.

"Oh, they're fixing a divot!" The person said to someone else.

* * *

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

At the Schlesinger Gym, it looked like the Tunes were practicing for the Ultimate Game against the MonStars. However, only Bugs, Elmer, Musa, and Layla were actually practicing their skills for the game, while the others all did their cartoony things. Pepe Le Pew was prancing after Penelope, Yosemite Sam was shooting one of the basketball, Yakko and Wakko were kissing girls all over the gym, Taz was spinning around, and Yosemite Sam was shooting at one of the basketballs.

Daffy Duck fell down after doing something with some of his tail feathers being shot off, and a basketball fell on his head, and went to Wile E. Coyote. However, the Road Runner showed up, and grabbed the basketball, running around the gym until he went outside into a desert scene.

Wile E. was preparing to go after the Road Runner, but it was revealed that the desert scene was fake, and it wrapped him up as if he was a burrito.

Michael and B-Money both shook their heads.

"Has anyone ever played basketball?" B-Money asked.

"Um, we have!" Someone said.

The Tunes, B-Money, and Michael turned to see a cream rabbit, and two human girls. The rabbit's name was Lola Bunny, and the girls' names are Victoria Rath and Nada Simpson.

"Hi, we would like to try out for the team," Lola said.

The male Tunes were all looking impressed with the girls, and Bugs seemed to have taken an interest into Lola.

"Hey!" Bugs said.

"Hi, my name is Lola Bunny," Lola said.

"Lola?" Bugs asked.

"Heh heh, yes," Lola said.

"Say, Lola, who are your two friends?" B-Money asked, walking over to Victoria and Nada.

"Oh, they're Victoria Rath and Nada Simpson," Lola said.

"Well, pleased to meet you, ladies," B-Money said, shaking their hands. "My name is B-Money Playa. Have you been called down here to help the Tunes with the basketball game?"

"Sure," Victoria said. "We love this movie, and we wanted to help out the Tunes with the MonStars."

"I think that Blanko is the sweetest of the team," Nada said.

"Yeah, he is a pretty cool guy," B-Money said. "I guess that is because he does not seem so evil compared to the other MonStars. Nawt is also like that to a smaller extent."

"Yeah, that Nawt is pretty funny," Nada said.

Back with Bugs and Lola, Bugs was about introduce himself.

"Eh, hello, eh, my name is ... Bugs!" Bugs said as he accidentally burped his name. "Ahem, you wanna play a little one-on-one, doll?"

"Doll?" Lola said with fireballs in her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Bugs said with hearts in his eyes.

"On the court ... Bugs," Lola said.

"Sure!" Bugs said as he zoomed out onto the court.

"Ooh, she's hot!" Tweety said.

Everyone went to the side to watch Bugs and Lola play a game of one-on-one, and it was about to look real awesome.

"Ready?" Lola asked as she dribbled the ball.

"Yes," Bugs said as Lola began to zoom past him. "I got it! I got-!"

Lola zoomed past Bugs real quickly, leaving him tied up in his own ears. Lola then went up to the hoop, and dunked the ball, impressing everyone in the gym.

"Man, that girl has got some skills," Michael said.

Lola walked over to Bugs, who responded with a simple, "Yes?"

Lola then pulled up Bugs' face up to hers as she told him this, "Don't ever call me 'doll'.", and she blew her ears back up.

"Check!" Bugs said as his body stiffened, and fell to the ground.

"Hey, nice playing with you," Lola said as she left the gym.

"Wow, Lola's a pretty good basketball player," B-Money said. "I'm guessing that if you girls have some skills, you were probably born with it."

"Yeah, I guess so," Nada said with a chuckle.

"Real smooth," Michael said.

"Eh, she's obviously nuts about me," Bugs said.

"Yeah, _obviously_," Michael said.

"Love is in the air, no?" Pepe said. "_Mais oui_."

"Okay, pass me the ball," Michael said as Pepe passed him the ball. "Ok, everyone, let's do some drills."

Before all of the Tunes could do so, Michael's shoes were stuck in the floor, and it caused him to fall, and let go of the ball as it dribbled away.

"Can anyone lend the two of us a pair of sneakers?" Michael asked.

"Uh, sneakers?" Bugs asked.

All of the Tunes looked at their feet, and saw that they did not really have an extra pair of sneakers that both B-Money and Michael could put on.

"Well, someone's going to have to go to our houses, and pick up our basketball gear," B-Money said.

"Wait, go to both of your houses ... in 3D land?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, and whatever you do, do not forget our basketball uniforms from high school and college, respectively," B-Money said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, excuse me?" Norbert said. "Did you just say your shorts from high school ... and college?"

"I always wore my UNC clothes under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game," Michael said.

The Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars all gave disgusted looks.

"Hey! I'm sure he washed them after every game," B-Money said.

"Oh, sure," Sylvester said.

"Oh, right, I bet he did wash them after the games," Daggett said with a laugh.

"He did!" B-Money said.

After the Tunes left the gym, and Bugs and Daffy went to get both B-Money and Michael's basketball gear, B-Money wanted to show his basketball hero that he has some skills.

"Hey, Michael, I personally played a little bit of basketball," B-Money said. "But, do you think that I still have my skills?"

"I don't know," Michael said with a shrug. "Show some skills, and let's see what you got."

B-Money began to do some mad handles with the ball, and also shot some 3-pointers to prove that he was a 3-point master in high school, impressing Michael.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Michael said. "You might have some skills to be a star player for the team."

"Thanks, Michael, but I wasn't so sure about my dunks," B-Money said.

He turned to the hoop, and began to dribble the ball as he jumped up as high as he could, and slammed the ball down into the hoop.

"Wow! I guess I can dunk like the great Air Jordan!" B-Money said as he went back down.

He walked over to Michael, and they gave each other high-fives. After they talked about some strategies, B-Money left the gym, and Victoria and Nada saw him, and introduced him to Lola Bunny.

"Hey, I'm Brandon Franklin, but you can call me 'B-Money Playa'," B-Money said.

"Nice to meet you, B-Money," Lola said. "I'm Lola Bunny."

The two of them talked for a bit, and Lola was surprised about hearing that B-Money was recruited alongside Michael Jordan to help the Looney Tunes with the basketball game.

"So, you and Mike were recruited by the Tunes to help them with the basketball game?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, I felt that it was an honor because I am a big fan of you guys," B-Money said. "You were some of my childhood heroes growing up. Oh, and I also saw those MonStars that Bugs was telling us about. They seemed pretty crazy, as they turned me into a basketball and dunked me, and began to discourage Michael and I. Luckily, I realized that two of them were not really that mean, they were actually pretty cool, and I hope that the other members of the team realize that."

"Well, it's like what I say," Victoria said. "You should never judge a book by its cover."

The four of them shared a laugh, and B-Money began to walk into a hotel to turn in for the night before the Ultimate Game.

"Well, I gotta get some rest for this basketball game, but it was nice meeting you, Lola!" B-Money said as he waved at her.

"Ok, bye, B-Money!" Lola said.

"Bye, B-Money!" Victoria and Nada said.

"See you girls later!" B-Money said.

They later began to walk off in different directions.


	9. A Nightly Visit to B Money Playa's House

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 9: A Nightly Visit to B-Money Playa's House  
**Chapter 9: "A Nightly Visit To B-Money Playa's House"

_In the Real World ..._

That night in the Real World, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were digging to B-Money's house to get his basketball gear from his days as a high-school basketball player, and do the same to get Michael Jordan's North Carolina basketball gear.

"Sheesh! The view back here stinks!" Daffy said.

Suddenly, he and Bugs finally stopped, and for good reason.

"What?" Daffy asked.

"We're right in front of B-Money's house," Bugs said.

"I knew that," Daffy said.

"Shh!" Bugs said. "Okay, let's go dis way."

"I say, let's go _that_ way!" Daffy said.

By Daffy's request, Bugs just went straight up into the house, and Daffy went somewhere else, thinking that it was also going to get himself inside the house.

"He just never learns," Bugs said.

Meanwhile, Daffy found himself at another area.

"Ok, if my calculations are correct," Daffy said. "I must be very, very close."

Daffy then flicked on a lighter, and saw that he wasn't in the house, but in the dog house, encountering B-Money's pet German Shepherd, Charles. At this point in time, Daffy could do what he did best.

"Mother," Daffy said.

Charles the Dog began to beat up Daffy as he tried to get out. Meanwhile, with Bugs, he finally made it inside the house pretty easily.

"Nice digs," Bugs said as he later heard a knock at the door. "Well, well, I wonder who dat could be?"

Bugs opened the door, and Daffy fell inside, after being beaten up by the pet dog.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" Daffy said.

"Shh!" Bugs whispered. "Everyone's sleeping!"

"I knew that," Daffy whispered.

"Come on, we gotta find B-Money's basketball stuff!" Bugs said. "Then, we have to go over to Michael's to get his basketball stuff."

Bugs and Daffy began to look around the house for his basketball stuff, but found nothing thus far.

"Nope, not here," Bugs said, looking in one of the rooms.

"Not here," Daffy said, looking in the family room. "Ah, but a nice dinette set!"

"Not here," Bugs said, looking in another room.

Daffy was about to look somewhere else, but Bugs called him upstairs.

"Come on, let's check upstairs," Bugs said.

"Yes, O Fearless Leader," Daffy said sarcastically.

As Bugs and Daffy were talking, they walked into Kiarra's room, seeing her room filled with posters of her favorite musicians, and a few Looney Tunes merchandise.

"Whoa, do you think she's got enough toys?" Daffy asked.

"Eh, speaking of toys, you know all of those mugs, T-shirts, and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em, as well as those CDs, DVDs, video games, and movies that feature us?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah," Daffy said.

"You, eh, ever seen money for all of dat stuff?" Bugs asked.

"Not a cent," Daffy said.

Upon hearing their voices, Kiarra woke up to see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (in person!) at her own home.

"Me neither," Bugs said. "It's a shame dat we don't get a cut of dem royalties."

"You're telling me," Daffy said. "Man, we gotta get new agents. We're getting screwed!"

As Kiarra peeked her head out of her room, Bugs and Daffy walked into yet another room, hopefully a room that had B-Money's basketball stuff.

"We have found da trophy room!" Bugs said. "Now, spread out and search da place!"

"Yes, Commander Bugs," Daffy said sarcastically. "Sheesh! It has gotten too far that I have to take orders from a long-eared rabbit ..."

"Yap, yap, yap," Bugs said as he found his basketball jersey. "Ooh! This must be his high-school basketball jersey."

Meanwhile, Daffy was looking through one of the drawers.

"Well, I could go back to being a door-to-door salesman," Daffy said. "Well, that's very nice."

Bugs then found another part of B-Money's basketball gear.

"Oh, one of his shoes," Bugs said as he put the shoe in the gym bag. "Where is dat other shoe? Where are you?"

Bugs later found it on a stand near one of B-Money's trophies.

"Eureka!" Bugs said as he pulled up a chair to get the other shoe. "Come to papa."

As Bugs did this, Kiarra looked inside the trophy room to see Bugs and Daffy getting B-Money's basketball gear for their game.

"Whoops!" Bugs said as he nearly slipped.

"Ugh! What a fuzz foot," Daffy said. "You are so clumsy!"

"Catch, featherhead!" Bugs said as he pushed the shoe into the gym bag.

"Thanks," Daffy said.

After that, Kiarra closed the door, and went to her friends' rooms to tell her what was going on in the trophy room.

"Well, time to go," Bugs said.

"Did we get everything?" Daffy asked.

They stopped, because they realized that they had forgotten something.

"The shorts!" Bugs and Daffy both said as they turned to the door.

"In there?" Bugs asked.

"Ok, I'll check," Daffy said.

When Daffy opened the door, he saw Charles holding the shorts in his mouth as he growled at Daffy, causing him to quickly close the door.

"I found ... the shorts," Daffy said.

Charles then busted inside the room, landing the door on Daffy.

"Oh, the pain!" Daffy said as he quickly got up, and went behind Bugs. "I'm right behind ya, brother!"

"Eh, that's none too appealing," Bugs said.

Charles began to get closer to them as Bugs and Daffy tried to find something to calm him down.

"Listen, how's about a bone?" Daffy said as he held up a bone. "No dice."

During this time, Kiarra, Channel, and Darius all peeked their heads through the door to see Bugs and Daffy worrying that Charles might kill them.

"Hey, calm down, Charles!" Bugs said as he pulled out a ham. "What about a nice holiday ham?"

Charles did not take it, and was still growling at them.

"Listen, doc, don't eat us!" Bugs said. "I don't think it's healthy to eat us. We're only cartoon characters!"

"Just heel, Beethoven!" Daffy said worryingly.

"Look, the kids are here!" Bugs said, back to his cool demeanor.

The kids all rushed inside the trophy room, and Channel tried to get the shorts out of Charles' mouth.

"Let go of the shorts, Charles!" Channel said as she finally got them out after a minute of fighting, and handed the shorts to Bugs. "Here you go, Bugs."

"Eh, thanks, kid," Bugs said.

"Shoo, shoo!" Darius said as Charles walked away with a whimper.

"Bad dog!" Daffy said. "Okay, I am serious. This is the last time that I am ever working for dogs or children!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes as he and Daffy began to leave.

"Bye, bye!" Bugs said.

"Wait, Bugs!" Channel said. "Where are you going?"

"Well, eh, you see, the Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars have a big basketball game coming up, and, eh, your friend's going to play with us and the great Michael Jordan," Bugs explained.

"For real?" Kiarra asked.

"Yeah, believe me, it's true," Bugs said.

"All right!" Channel cheered.

"Yeah, but make sure you don't tell anybody," Bugs said as he and Daffy left to get Michael's basketball gear.

Channel nodded her head as Bugs closed the door.


	10. The Workout Regimen Before The Big Game

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 10: The Practice Before the Big Game  
**Chapter 10: "The Practice Before the Big Game"

_In the Real World ..._

While Bugs and Daffy went to Michael's house to get his basketball gear, the NBA players were visiting a psychic medium to see what was up with their skills in the recent NBA games, and began to get a vision.

"I see aliens," The psychic medium said. "Little aliens from outer space. They forced their way inside your bodies. They need your talent to win a basketball game against ... Bugs Bunny. I also see both B-Money Playa and Michael Jordan, being sucked down golf holes by animated characters."

"That's it," Patrick said as he and the others began to leave. "We're out of here."

"Listen, I think that we might need to think about this for a little longer," Shawn said to Muggsy.

"Good idea," Muggsy said as he waved at the psychic. "Bye."

* * *

_At the Birmingham Hills Golf Course ..._

Kelsey and Keon searched in nearly all of the golf holes, but they still couldn't find their cousin after so many attempts. They were worried that they might never get to see him again.

"Oh, let's forget it," Keon said. "We'll never find him."

"You're right," Kelsey said sadly. "But, wherever he is, he obviously enjoys being there rather than spending some time with us!"

As Keon calmed her sister down, Bugs and Daffy were walking back to the golf hole as they were carrying B-Money and Michael's basketball gear.

"You better hope that these Playa and Jordan characters still know how to play hoops!" Daffy said.

"You and me both, brother," Bugs said.

Kelsey and Keon peeked their heads over the golf hole, and saw Bugs and Daffy walking to the golf hole.

"Is that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?" Kelsey asked.

"Looks like it, Kelsey," Keon said.

"Listen, how's this for a team name?" Daffy said. "The Ducks!"

"Oh, please, what kind of Mickey Mouse or SpongeBob organization would name their team, 'The Ducks'?" Bugs asked.

"So, sue me," Daffy said. "It was just a suggestion."

Bugs moved the golf pole as he and Daffy went into the golf hole to get back to Looney Tune Land, with Kelsey and Keon following after them. Maybe this 'Looney Tune Land' could be where their cousin might be!

* * *

_At Looney Tune Land ..._

At the Schlesinger Gym, the Tunes were working out to an old-school Richard Simmons tape. How did they get this tape? It was probably in one of their archives.

Richard: _You're doing it! You're becoming mighty!_

"Come on, guys," Sam said. "No pain, no gain."

Richard: _I don't hear you. What is this?_

As the Tunes continued working out, Bugs peeked out through the gym's double-doors to introduce B-Money and Michael's new wardrobe to the Tunes.

"Eh, guys?" Bugs said as the Tunes turned to him. "Look who's finally ready to play!"

Alex, Daffy, Rocko, Sam, and Numbah 4 all looked in awe at B-Money in his Amherst Lancers basketball uniform, and Michael Jordan in his UNC uniform.

"Hey, Mike, are you ready?" B-Money asked.

"B-Money, let's see if we can still do this," Michael said with a smile.

They both began to show their skills as Seal's "Fly Like An Eagle" plays in the background.

Seal: _**Fly like an eagle  
**__**To the sea  
**__**Fly like an eagle  
**__**Let my spirit carry me,  
**__**I wanna fly  
**__**Fly right into the future**_

_**Time keeps on slippin'  
**__**Into the future ...**_

During the song, B-Money and Michael began to show their basketball skills on the court, impressing the Tunes. At one point, Eddy's eyes even resembled one of Michael's basketball dunks.

As Michael and B-Money each made another dunk, everyone in the gym began to hear clapping from two people. It was revealed that the clapping came from Kelsey and Keon.

"B-MONEY!" The girls said excitedly as they ran up to their cousin. "Is it really you? Thank goodness, you are okay!"

As the girls hugged their cousin, the Tunes, in the background, were all wondering how the girls got down here, and who they even were.

"Girls, girls, calm down," B-Money said. "I'm fine. What are y'all doing here?"

"Well, we have to get you back!" Keon said. "Michael has a baseball game."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I can't go," B-Money said.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked.

"I have to help my friends win a basketball game," B-Money said.

Kelsey and Keon turned to Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Pepe, Sam, Clover, Rocko, Norbert, Daggett, Zim, Mr. Blik, Sylvester, Bloom, Stella, and Numbah 5, all of whom were waving at them.

"Uh, B-Money, do you know that your friends are cartoon characters?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, and I'm playing alongside the great Michael Jordan," B-Money said. "So?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Keon said. "If that's not a problem with you, then it's not a problem with us. Let us help! Let us help! We can help! Let us help!"

"Well, what can you girls do?" B-Money asked.

"Well, we know that it may seem like we are just regular girls," Kelsey said. "However, you need to know that we have skills."

"Right, I bet those girls do have skills," Clover said.

"Yeah, skills in worrying about whose makeup is getting messed up," Zim said sarcastically.

"There are about a number of skills that they might excel in, and basketball is probably not one of them," Riley said.

"We'll do anything, B-Money!" Kelsey said. "Anything!"

"Anything?" B-Money asked.

"Anything," Keon said.

"Alright," B-Money said as he led the girls to the bench. "Just sit right here."

"Ok, we'll do that," Kelsey said. "Let's go, team!"

Tweety flew over to the girls.

"You know, you girls have a vewy tawented cousin," Tweety said.

"Yeah, he does excel in the game of basketball," Blossom said.

"Well, what can we say?" Kelsey said. "He has said that he learned from the best, and Michael Jordan is one of them."

B-Money and Michael looked over at the team bench, and saw the girls talking to some of the Tunes.

"Wow, B-Money, it looks like your cousins are creating a major fan following for you," Michael said.

"Yeah," B-Money said. "They are pretty nice once you get to know them."

* * *

_The Next Day in the Real World ..._

There was a grand news conference at the Great Western Forum for updates on the NBA season. It was unknown whether the season would continue, or if the season would be temporarily shut down until further notice.

"Quiet!" The owner said. "Listen, after meeting with team owners, I have decided that until we can guarantee the healthy and safety of our NBA players, there will be no more basketball this season!"

The news people were still crowding the stadium, wanting to know more information.

However, it looked like there would be a big basketball game down in Looney Tune Land with the challenge between the Tune Squad and the MonStars.


	11. The Tune Squad vs the MonStars, Part 1

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 11: The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 1  
**Chapter 11: "The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 1"

_In Looney Tune Land ..._

Around Looney Tune Land, the line at the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens were crowded with nothing but Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars. As they were all riding up to the stadium, the Tune Squad was preparing for the upcoming game in the locker room. Lola tied some tape around her hands, Bugs was getting dressed, Eddy tied a rope around his head, Taz was spinning into his uniform, Sylvester & Tweety were jump-roping, the Spies and the Winx Club were stretching, Double D was working on his punches, and Daffy, for whatever reason, was dressed up in an outfit composed of random objects and whatnot.

"Just get out of my way," Daffy said to himself.

B-Money and Michael were getting dressed in their Tune Squad, and looked at their team with looks of confidence.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"

Michael headed towards the doors, saying, "Let's go."

* * *

_Inside the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

The citizens of Looney Tune Land were in the stadium, cheering for the home team, the Tune Squad. Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of Moron Mountain, and the MonStars' boss, was seated in a booth with a good view, and his little Nerdluck slaves were watching.

"I like this!" Swackhammer said. "Yes, I can see everything here! Very nice."

Inside the announcers' booth, the announcer was busy sleeping, but luckily, Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone, and decided to do the play-by-play commentary.

"Okey-doke, ready to go?" Bertie said.

"Yeah-yeah, sure-sure," Hubie said with a laugh. "Riot."

He then cleared his throat, and spoke in an actual announcer's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, the starting lineup for the Tune Squad: At Small Forward, standing a scintillating 3 ft. 2, The Heartthrob of the Hoops: Lola Bunny!"

Lola received a basketball from Charlie Dog, dribbled and tossed it up, landing on her finger, spinning. The audience hooted, cheered, and even whistled at her.

"At Power Forward, The Quackster of the Courts: Daffy Duck!" Hubie announced as Daffy stepped out.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Daffy said as the audience became silent, and only crickets chirping. "Oh, very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!"

Then, the lights dimmed, and the crowd began to stomp and clap to Queen's _We Will Rock You_. This is probably due to one of the more-popular Tunes coming out on the court.

"And, at Point Guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. if you include the ears, Co-captain of the Tune Squad, The Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!" Hubie announced.

Bugs, at first, was under the floor of the gym, and popped out, receiving mad applause from the audience, saying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The only ones who were booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

"And, now, the player-coaches of the Tune Squad, at 6 ft. 6 from North Carolina, and at 6 ft. 1 from the state of Virginia, His Royal Airness: Michael Jordan! And, the Young Airness: B-Money Playa!"

Michael and B-Money both smiled, and ran towards their teammates, receiving mad applause from the girls in the audience.

"Who? Are _they_ Looney Tunes?" Swackhammer asked.

"Uh-well-uh, ahem, perhaps ..." The Nerdluck stammered.

B-Money and Michael gathered the team into a huddle, placing their hands out, and the Tunes placed their hands on theirs.

"You guys ready?" Michael asked.

"I'm born ready!" Daggett said. "I've been ready to take it to those MonStars!"

"Let's take it back to the rack, Jack!" Daffy said.

"Those MonStars will wish they've never been born!" Bubbles said.

"Guys, let's just go out there, try our best, and have some fun," B-Money said.

The lights moved onto the other side of the court as Hubie said, "The challengers for the Ultimate Game, all the way from Moron Mountain: The MonStars!"

B-Money and Michael both turned their heads, and saw the five of them showing off, with half of the audience cheering and booing at them. The lights came on, and the teams began to get to their positions. B-Money and Michael looked at the MonStars, and they were in their street mode, but they did not scare neither B-Money nor Michael.

"What are you lookin' at?" Bang snarled.

Pound growled at Courage, making him pass out on the court: Poor little guy.

B-Money went up to the center of the court, and Blanko did not show any signs of hostility, neither did Nawt.

"Cool shoes," Blanko chuckled.

Blanko and B-Money both shook hands as Marvin the Martian, the game's referee, came to the center of the court with the basketball in his hand.

"Ready?" Marvin asked.

He tossed the ball up, while Blanko and B-Money jumped up to get it. He knocked the ball away from Blanko, whizzing past Pound's head as Bugs caught it.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!" Bugs said as Pound backhanded him really hard after he was dribbling, sending him to the floor. "Yipe!"

B-Money and Michael both winced as Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points for the MonStars.

"Way to go, boys!" Swackhammer said. "Did you see the moves on that one?"

Marvin tossed it to Billy, who passed it to B-Money. He was dribbling the ball, and the MonStars surrounded him. Pound blocked B-Money with his arms out, and tried to get past him, but B-Money instead passed the ball to Daffy, so he could score.

"Whoops!" Daffy said as he caught the ball.

"The duck!" Bupkus said.

He and the other MonStars began to go after Daffy, scaring him because he basically had nowhere else to go. Daffy instead tossed the ball to the bench where the other team members, Vicky, Nada, Kelsey, and Keon were sitting. Sam caught it, athe MonStars saw the ball, and they dog-piled on the others! Sam, however, was in a tangled mess, and she saw Tweety Birds flying around her head.

"Oh, my head ..." Sam said.

Lola gave Daffy a long stare, as he made an excuse in his defense.

"What? She was wide open!" Daffy said.

Lola just rolled her eyes, and walked back to her position. The MonStars had the ball now as Pound passed it to Nawt, who speeded past Lola, and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored.

Now, Michael had the ball, and was dribbling it to the other side.

"Hey, guys! Coming your way, now!" Nawt called. "Watch it! Watch it!"

Nawt tried to block Michael, but he went past the red alien with ease. He made his way over to the basket, where Pound and Bang were waiting. They tired to block the ball away from him as he dunked, but he made it into the basket, and earned his team two points.

* * *

MonStars: 06  
Tune Squad: 02

* * *

The little aliens were giving Swackhammer a massage, and they all saw Michael score two points for the Tunes.

"How did he do that?" Swackhammer said as he pounded his fist on the table.

The MonStars had the ball as Blanko passed it to Pound, and Musa complimented, "Hey, nice shot, Mr. Jordan."

He noticed Pound passing the ball to Nawt, and Nawt was making his way over to Bupkus.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, c'mon, get back on defense!" Michael said to Musa.

They tried to stop Nawt, but they were too late. Nawt passed it to Bupkus, and scored two points as the little aliens with Swackhammer cheered, and did a little victory dance.

"Way to go!" Swackhammer said.

"Hey, B-Money!" Bugs said as he passed the ball to B-Money.

B-Money caught it, and looked up at the MonStars.

"Red light!" The MonStars said.

"Feed me! Feed me!" Tweety called as Sylvester grabbed him.

"Feed you? Feed me!" Sylvester said as he stuffed Tweety into his mouth.

B-Money managed to throw the ball to Sylvester, and hit him in the stomach, making him spit Tweety out.

"Bad ol' Puddy Tat," Tweety muttered as Pound picked up the ball.

"I'll take that, thank you," Pound said as he made his way to the hoop. "Kids, don't try this at home!"

Pound then dunked the ball, earning his team two more points.

Foghorn got the ball, and was dribbling the ball with ease, singing to himself until Bang blocked his path.

"Goin' somewhere?" Bang snarled.

"May I remind you, son, that physical violence is against ..." Foghorn said as Bang burned him into a crisp, making him quote the old KFC saying. "Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy?"

Foghorn then dissolved into ashes on the court.

B-Money walked over to the bench to pick another player, and said, "Let's go."

He did not expect Sniffles to come out on the court, ready to play.

"Me? Oh, boy! I'm ready! I can do this!" Sniffles said as he ran towards the court with a smile.

"Wait, the mouse?" Clover said in surprise. "You picked the mouse?"

Sniffles ran over to the court, and was talking Blanko's ear off about basketball. Victoria and Nada saw Blanko's expression, and found it nice when he was listening. However, Blanko accidentally dropped the ball, and squished Sniffles like a bug.

"Oops, sorry, little dude," Blanko said as he got Sniffles back to regular shape, and walked him back to the Tune Squad team bench.

Lola was making her way to the basket, and Pound and Bang were blocking her.

"Try to get by me, doll!" Pound said with a smirk.

"Doll?" Lola said as she leaped up, dribbled Pound's face with her sneakers, and dunked!

"Don't ever call me ... doll," Lola said as she blew her ears away from her face.

"Nice shot!" Bugs said as he high-fived her.

"Thanks, Bugs," Lola said.

The MonStars had the ball now, and Bupkus was dribbling the ball as B-Money tried to block him. However, Pound came up from behind, and grabbed B-Money.

"Where's your defense, boy?" Pound said. "I gotcha, right here!"

Bupkus made his way over to the hoop, jumped, and dunked while saying, "911!"

The game went on as the MonStars were beating the Tunes.

* * *

Tune Squad: 18  
MonStars: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?

* * *

Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped with a roar, and slammed the ball into the hoop.

The buzzer buzzed as Marvin fired a pistol to signal the half-time period.

"Half-time," Marvin said.

The bullet blew a hole through Sylvester's stomach as Tweety flew right through it, saying, "Howey Puddy Tat!"

The Tunes were all looking sad as the MonStars gave them mean faces, and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, man!" Pound said. "We've got it goin' on. One more half, and we're done!"

The Tunes were walking away to the locker room, with their heads hanging down in defeat.

"Moron Mountain: Here we come," Sylvester said sadly.

"Oh, man, we're going to be slaves!" Alex groaned.

"Come on, guys, it's not over yet," Michael said. "Keep your heads up; we only have another half to play."

Everyone walked away as Kelsey and Keon snuck towards the MonStars' locker to find out their secret. There was no way that they would be playing this good.

* * *

_In the MonStars' locker room ..._

The MonStars broke the door to their locker room down, and ran inside. They were filled with glee and excitement for their victory, and were giving each other high-fives. Bang pulled Pound into a headlock, and gave him a victory noogie. Their celebration was cut short when someone entered the room, and the looks on their faces showed pure fear.

"It's the boss!" Bupkus said with a gasp.

Mr. Swackhammer was in the room, lighting up a cigar.

"Hello, Mr. Swackhammer!" The MonStars said as they pulled fake, enthusiastic smiles.

"Alright, not bad for the first-half, but we gotta keep this up," Mr. Swackhammer said as he walked over to the boys.

"Hey, no problem, boss, we stole the ..." Pound said until Nawt interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, boss! We stole the talents from the best players of the NBA!" Nawt said.

"The NBA?" Kelsey and Keon said with a gasp.

"We stole the talents from Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Shawn Bradley, and ... uh, who else?" Nawt said. "Oh, yeah, 'Grandmama' Larry Johnson!"

"Will you shut up?" Swackhammer said as he brushed Nawt away roughly.

Suddenly, something began to catch his attention, and he sniffed the air.

"I smell something," Swackhammer said.

Blanko sniffed his underarm, and thought the odor was from him and his buddies.

"Yeah, we've been playing really hard," Blanko said as the others agreed.

"Not you, you idiot!" Swackhammer said as he sniffed the lockers. "It's coming from over there."

The girls tried not to make a sound, and saw Blanko sniffing over to where they were at. Blanko sniffed, and ripped the hinges off of the locker door. The MonStars came closer, and found Kelsey and Keon.

"Look! It's those teenage girls!" Bang snarled.

Swackhammer came towards Kelsey and Keon, and sneered, "It smells like a spy!"

Kelsey and Keon covered their eyes as they began to prepare for the worst.


	12. The Tune Squad vs the MonStars, Part 2

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 12: The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 2  
**Chapter 12: "The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 2"

_In the Tune Squad's locker room ..._

While Kelsey and Keon were dealing with the MonStars and Mr. Swackhammer, Michael and B-Money were giving the Tunes a pep talk to give them some confidence to try hard.

"Look, I know we're down," Michael said. "But, I've been in situations like this many times before. We could still win this! This isn't over yet; we gotta believe in ourselves! We gotta come back, and win this game!"

However, by the look on the Tunes' faces, they felt that there would be no way that they could defeat the MonStars, until the door opened, and saw Kelsey and Keon standing there, burnt by the MonStars.

"Looks like Kelsey and Keon had close encounters with a bug zapper," Daffy said.

"The MonStars ... The MonStars ..." Kelsey and Keon tried to say, but they were shaking, and looked pretty scared.

They nearly fell, but Bugs and Victoria caught Kelsey and Keon respectively, and sat them down on the bench.

"Girls, what's going on?" Double D asked.

"The MonStars stole the talents from the NBA players!" Kelsey said.

All of the Tunes gasped, and sighed with disappointment.

"So, that's what happened to those guys!" B-Money said. "Kelsey, Keon, why didn't you say that before we started the game?"

"Well, we-we thought that you guys wouldn't believe us with everything happening in the movie," Kelsey said as she and Keon teared up. "We're sorry."

B-Money and Michael both hugged Kelsey and Keon to comfort them.

"Listen, I can't take this anymore!" Stella said. "If we end up getting burnt like those two, we should just forfeit, and move to Moron Mountain!"

"Stella, do you even realize the risks of that happening?" Ed asked. "Listen, I like monster movies and all, but I do know that I do not want to be a slave for those low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens like Bugs said!"

"It does not matter!" Stella said. "I think that it is the right choice!"

"Listen, Mike and I didn't get dragged down here just to have our butts kicked by a bunch of ugly MonStars!" B-Money said as Stella fainted. "We're not going down like that! We're letting them push us around! We gotta fight 'em back, and take it to them! We gotta get righjt in their faces! So, what do you say: Are you with us or not?"

The Tunes were all falling asleep, and snored loudly. The only ones that were actually listening were Michael, Kelsey, Keon, Vicky, Nada, Bugs, Lola, Flora, Musa, and Layla.

"Nice speech, B-Money," Michael said with a sad smile.

"Too bad nobody else really heard it," B-Money said with a sigh. "Except for you and the other few characters."

Bugs walked up to B-Money and Michael with a water bottle.

"Eh, finished?" Bugs said. "Eh, great speech and all, doc; you had 'em riveted, but, eh, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" B-Money asked.

Bugs then pulled up a water bottle, labeled "B-Money and Michael's Secret Stuff".

"Your Secret Stuff!" Bugs said as he began to drink the water.

As the Tunes were waking up, they woke up to see Bugs flexing his 'muscles', so he could regain the Tunes' confidence.

Lola gasped in awe, "Wow!"

"Whoa, nice deltoids!" Daffy added.

Bugs was back to normal as he winked at B-Money and Michael, "Play along."

Michael took the bottle, and examined it as Bugs tugged the bottle from him, with Michael tugging back.

"Eh, stop hoggin' it, Mike!" Bugs said. "We're your teammates!"

The bottle flew out of his hands, and landed near Flora, who took a sip, and began to feel powerful.

"Secret Stuff?" Double D said as he took a sip.

The Tunes started sipping the so-called 'Secret Stuff', and began to feel more confident and stronger.

"Secret Stuff?" Sylvester asked nervously. "You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?"

"No, we didnt think you really needed it," B-Money said. "You guys are so tough and competitive!"

Foghorn got in-between Sylvester, Chicken, Stella, and Clover, all of whom were fighting over the bottle, and said, "We're also chicken, son. We need it bad."

He took a guzzle, and tossed it to Kelsey, who nearly caught it, but Daffy had it in his hands.

"You know, this goes against everything they've taught me in health class," Daffy said.

"You wanna win or not?" B-Money asked.

"Bottoms up," Daffy said as he guzzled it down, and tossed it back to Keon.

Michael gathered the team in a huddle, placed his hand out, and said, "Okay, how about we go out there, and kick some alien butt?"

They placed their hands on top of his, shook it with a cheer, and headed towards the gym for the next half. Kelsey and Keon squeezed the bottle for a drink, but it was empty.

* * *

_In the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

The Tunes, Michael, and B-Money ran onto the court with determination and courage, facing the MonStars with their game faces. Bang and Numbah 4 were face-to-face, growling at each other, while Bloom did the same with Nawt, Courage to Bupkus, and B-Money to Pound. Bugs just gave an Aside Glance to the audience, and looked pretty confident himself.

Bang passed the ball to Pound, and he made his way to the hoop. Before he could shoot, Bugs rode in on a mechanical scooter, and stole the ball from him, shouting, "Comin' through!"

Pound was surprised that Bugs stole the ball, and started to go after him. Michael ran over to where Bugs was, with Nawt trying to guard him.

"Bugs!" Michael called out.

Bugs stopped the scooter, and tossed the ball over his shoulder.

"Special delivery!" Bugs said as Michael caught the ball, and dunked it with the crowd going wild.

Swackhammer, however, was angered by that play, and yelled, "No! Boo!"

The Tunes were getting closer to beating the MonStars as the game continued. Maybe they could avoid slavery on Moron Mountain after all!

Bupkus got the ball, lept in the air, and was about to dunk. His expression showed determination, but changed to shock as he saw the hoop covered with explosives and TNT. He stopped in mid-air as he saw the hoop blowing up while Wile E., Dexter, and Bugs stood there, watching Bupkus get his just desserts.

"Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E. and Dexter," Bugs said, munching on a carrot.

"Thanks, Bugs," Dexter said.

Their little victory came short when Bupkus grabbed them, glaring at the two geniuses until his teeth got shot, leaving his two front teeth available. He saw Double D and Eddy, dressed in black suits, shades, and holding guns, almost looking like the Men in Black, and finding their inner _Pulp Fiction_. They looked at each other, and shot Bupkus' teeth again, leaving him toothless. However, his teeth came back in, and he was ready to fight.

B-Money was dribbling across the court, with Bang and Nawt on his tail. He shot the ball into the air, and Nawt tried to knock it away, but the ball made its way into the basket.

Blanko passed the ball to Pound, and Pound growled, "Let's teach them a lesson!"

Blanko watched Sylvester carrying a fishing rod, and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts. He gave it a yank, Pound's shorts came off, and his big behind was showing!

Pound looked down, saw that his shorts were missing, and covered it with his jersey, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Nice butt!" Lola shouted.

Everyone in the stadium was laughing real hard, even Michael and B-Money.

The game continued on, and the MonStars were continuing to get beat. Bugs passed the ball to Nada, who dunked the ball with ease, B-Money went past Pound, who got his shorts back, and Bupkus, and dunked the ball with ease. Bupkus tried to stop the ball, but failed.

Then, Foghorn and Sylvester got Zim on top of their shoulders, so he could dunk the ball.

"Okay, you MonStar, let's see if you can handle Zim's dunking skills!" Zim said as he, Sylvester, and Foghorn went up.

"You're mine, boy!" Pound sneered.

Zim dunked the ball into the hoop, and it hit Pound's head. The Tunes were still earning points, and the MonStars were still leading.

The MonStars had the ball now, and they made their way to the hoop, until Nada came with a gas mask on her face, and held Pepe Le Pew by his tail. Bugs, Musa, Foghorn, Sabrina, Courage, and Blossom were wearing gas masks as well.

"Hello! A little surprise for you, my friends," Pepe said with a smile.

His stench made he MonStars pass out as Pepe got the ball into the basket, and kissed it, saying, "Two points!"

B-Money and Nawt lept into the air as B-Money dunked the ball into the hoop, and hit Nawt on top of his head. On the next play, Sabrina passed the ball to Victoria, who shot the ball easily into the hoop as Bang tripped over his feet, and landed on the floor.

"Dang!" Swackhammer seethed as he was getting close to his boiling point.

Then, Norbert held a bucket of red paint, and gave Daffy a paint brush.

"Daffy, are you sure that this will work?" Norbert asked.

"Don't worry, Norby," Daffy said. "This will be good!"

Daffy then painted Pound's behind red, making the audience laugh. However, Toro the Bull saw the red paint, and became mad.

The Tunes moved out of the rampaging Toro's way, and he rammed his horns into Pound's behind, making the alien scream in pain, and fly up into the stadium ceiling!

The team and the audience shouted, "Ole!"

The MonStars surrounded Bubbles and Tweety as Bang growled, "Hey, birdie and girlie."

Both Bubbles and Tweety turned around, and saw the MonStars snarling at them. They had enough of being bullied around, and snapped; they both did karate yells, and caught the MonStars by surprise. They began to beat up the brute players by punching them, biting their ears, pulling their hair, and kicking them. While they did that, Riley Freeman jumped up into the air like Michael, and dunked the ball into the hoop.

The MonStars groaned in defeat, while the Tunes cheered.

"Yes!" Michael shouted as he brought his arms and head up in victory.

"TIME OUT!" Swackhammer said, causing the MonStars to tremble at the sound of their boss.

The scoreboard showed that the Tunes were geting closer to winning, but they were two points behind the MonStars; this was a good sign. Swackhammer stomped his way over to the court, and Marvin blew his whistle, telling him that he could not interfere, but he flung him away.

"Shut up, you little bug!" Swackhammer said. "Get away from me! Pow-Wow!"

The Tunes were happy about winning the game thus far, and Michael said, "Alright, guys, if we keep playing well, then we might have a chance!"

Swackhammer shouted at the MonStars, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET THESE TWO?"

"He's a baseball player, and he's a rapper," Bupkus replied.

"They look more like basketball players to me," Swackhammer dryly stated.

"Yeah, me too," Blanko said.

"They're the ones I want for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer yelled.

Michael and B-Money walked to the center of the court, and Michael shouted, "Hey!"

"Are _you_ talking to _me_?" Swackhammer sneered.

"Yeah, we're talkin' to you!" Michael stated. "You want a piece of us? Come and get it."

Swackhammer looked at the MonStars with a twisted smile, which they had, except for Blanko and Nawt. By their facial expressions, they were pretty much annoyed about this.

Bupkus smirked under his breath, "Uh-oh."

Swackhammer approached them, and growled, "What did you two have in mind?"

"How about we raise the stakes a bit?" B-Money said. "If we win, you give the NBA players their talents back."

"But, what if we win?" Swackhammer asked.

"If you win, you get Michael and I," B-Money stated.

The Tunes gasped in alarm, and Victoria, Nada, Kelsey, and Keon looked worried about their new friend, and their cousin, respectively.

"Good deal, boss!" Pound sneered.

"Hey, kid, do you really think that's a good idea?" Bugs asked.

Michael covered his mouth, and Swackhammer inhaled his cigar.

"You two will be our star attractions," Swackhammer said. "You both will sign autographs all day long, and play two-on-two with the paying customers, and you'll always lose. Do we have a deal?"

B-Money extended his hand, and replied in a dark tone, "Deal."

Swackhammer squeezed his hand, and nearly crushed it, but B-Money showed no pain.

They returned to their sides as Bugs scolded, "I don't think you should've done that, doc."

"B-Money, Michael, are you sure you guys are doing the right thing?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry, guys, we have faith in our team," Michael said.

"Besides, we have to keep our heads in the game, and believe in ourselves," B-Money said. "As long as we try hard, we're going to win; I just know it."

Swackhammer looked back at the Tune Squad, and growled, "CRUSH 'EM!"

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about using a different celebrity for the Big Finale. I don't know if I should still use Bill Murray, or use Martin Lawrence (as Martin Payne of _Martin_), Will Smith (as The Fresh Prince of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_), Johnny Depp, or Kel Mitchell (as Kel Kimball of _Kenan & Kel_). If you have an idea, leave your request in your review.


	13. The Tune Squad vs the MonStars, Part 3

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 13: The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 3  
**Chapter 13: "The Tune Squad vs. The MonStars, Part 3"

_A/N: Okay, so for the special guest celebrity, Will Smith will appear as the Tune Squad's ringer. Special Thanks to MonstarzGirl for the suggestion!_

_In Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

As the 4th quarter began, Marvin blew the whistle, and things began to go as Mr. Swackhammer had planned. Wile E. got the ball, and the MonStars ran him over, leaving his entire body dismembered! He then held up a sign with his dismembered hand that read, "Ouch!"

Courage tried to get out of the way, but Bupkus and Bang butt-slammed him on the court, and Pound stepped on Sylvester. When B-Money got the ball, he was backhanded by Pound. Bupkus pinned Huey and Riley Freeman to the ground with his elbow, then he punched Foghorn's lights out while Nawt kicked Taz into Sam, Alex, Bloom, Stella, Wakko, Zim, and Grim, leaving Grim as a mess of bones.

"Oh, I hate these types of games!" Grim muttered.

Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club, and Bubbles and Tweety as golf balls. He swung Foghorn, and smacked the poor canary and the poor Powerpuff over to the bleachers. Daffy got squished by the purple MonStar, and stuck to him like tar.

"But, Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today," Daffy said in his daze. "I wanna stay home, and bake cookies with you."

Daffy clung onto Bupkus' face, but Bupkus pried him off, and got his face all jumbled up. After Pound shoved Michael, he got onto the hoop, and saw Lola and Flora standing there.

"This is gonna be cool," Pound chuckled to himself.

He jumped off of the hoop, while Lola and Flora both shouted, "I'm open!"

Bugs and Wakko watched, and began to worry about their two teammates.

"LOLA! LOLA, HEADS UP!" Bugs yelled.

"FLORA, LOOK OUT!" Wakko hollered. "POUND'S ABOUT TO CRUSH YOU!"

The girls turned around, and saw Pound falling really fast; he was about to crush them! Before either of them could say anything else, Lola and Flora were both shoved by Bugs and Wakko, respectively. Pound instead landed on top of Bugs and Wakko, and crushed them. Lola and Flora rolled to the floor, and looked up, seeing that Bugs and Wakko's arms were straining.

"Oh, my ... Bugs! Bugs!" Lola said.

"Oh, dear ... Wakko!" Flora said.

Both girls ran over to where Pound was, as he got up, and said with a smirk, "Are these yo' men?"

He left with an evil chuckle, and Bugs and Wakko popped back to their normal shapes. Lola and Flora rushed over to them, and cradled their upper bodies.

"Guys, are you okay?" Lola asked Bugs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're fine," Bugs said as he regained composure. "Are you girls okay?"

"Oh, guys, thank you," Flora said, smiling at them lovingly.

"Oh, it was nothin'," Wakko said as he and Bugs blushed.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us," Lola said as she and Flora brought their faces to Bugs and Wakko's, respectively, and kissed them.

After kissing them, both girls left, and Bugs and Wakko had lovesick looks on their faces.

"Time out," Michael said.

With the Tune Squad, they all had injuries that looked gruesome; some of the Winx girls were burnt by Bang, Wile E. was in a body cast, Speedy got caught in a mousetrap, the Eds had some cuts and bruises, Sabrina was hit on the head with her own broom, leaving her in a daze, Foghorn somehow became a chicken dinner, Witch Hazel tried to revive Taz, to which he woke up, and had a sign saying, "Eat at Joe's", and, possibly the most-saddening, Bubbles and Tweety both had to get iron lungs to keep them alive.

With that, the only players left were him, B-Money, and Bugs. Lola decided to sit out of this one for a bit. Michael walked to the team bench to find a fifth player.

"Look, we need a fifth player," Michael said.

"Hey, coach, you got anymore of that secret stuff?" Daffy said. "I think it's starting to wear off."

"It didn't wear off; it was just water," Michael said. "You guys had the Secret Stuff inside you all along."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but, listen, you got anymore?" Daffy asked.

The other Tunes asked, but Michael instead turned his attention to Kelsey and Keon.

"Girls, go out there, and just guard the big guy," Michael said.

"Guard him?" Kelsey said. "Guard him ... we'll smother him! We'll be on him like a cheap suit! We'll be on him like stink on rice! We're telling you, he's going down!"

The game continued, Marvin tossed the ball to Bugs, who passed it to B-Money. He ran towards the hoop, but the MonStars surrounded him.

They tried to steal the ball from him, but all of their attempts were unsuccessful. B-Money saw Kelsey and Keon wide open, and passed it to Keon.

When Keon caught the ball, Bang jumped up, and crushed them! Bupkus, Blanko, and Pound dog-piled, the ball popped out from under them, and landed into the basket.

Everyone in the stadium cheered, even one of the little Nerdlucks who was with Swackhammer, to which he just smacked him down.

Suddenly, they all shrank back when the MonStars got up, and revealed Kelsey and Keon, who were both flat pancakes. Spike and Chester, who were both medics, came up with a stretcher, and stuffed hoses into their mouths. They used the hoses to put some air into them, and they inflated them like balloons. Spike then pulled the hoses, and Kelsey and Keon deflated, and floated everywhere.

"Ew!" Lola moaned as she held her nose.

The little aliens, who were watching with Swackhammer, held their breath, and reared back.

"Oh, my ..." Pepe said as he grabbed a clothespin, and pinched it to his nose.

The girls stopped flying, and fell on the stretcher, while Spike and Chester carried them away. Michael couldn't believe his eyes, knowing that Toon Physics could also work on humans in Looney Tune Land.

"How did they do that?" Michael asked.

"Aw, anyone can do it, doc," Bugs said. "Even you! Watch this."

Bugs then pulled Daffy's neck, and stretched him out really far.

"No sweat!" Daffy said in a strangled voice. "This is Looney Tune Land!"

Michael looked at the time, and sarcastically stated, "Ten seconds ago? Thanks for telling me ... doc!"

Marvin walked over towards Michael, and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Your Airness, but if your team doesn't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game."

"Forfeit?" Michael said.

"Precisely, Sir Altitude," Marvin said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Michael said. "I'm sure we'll find somebody."

Before anyone could say anything, someone shouted a fanfare. The team turned their attention, and saw a famous celebrity, well-known around the world.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Swackhammer said, getting up out of his seat. "I didn't know Martin Lawrence was in this picture!"

Actually, it was multi-talented superstar, Will Smith.

"Hey, perhaps I could be of some assistance," Will said.

He ran over to the court, and Michael pointed out, "That's our fifth guy."

They greeted each other, and got into a huddle.

"We need to score two points," Michael said.

"Alright, here's how I see it: Cornrows Kid, you kick it in to the girl bunny down to the post," Will explained. "You dish it out back to the guy bunny, you swing around to Mike over here, you go to the hole, and dominate!"

"Will, we're on defense!" Michael said with a laugh.

The Tunes and B-Money realized the situation, and Will chuckled, "Whoa-ho-ho, I don't play defense. Alright, you have to listen to Mike or B-Money on this one. Listen up."

"Alright, someone steal the ball from the MonStars, give it to anyone, and we'll score before the timer runs out," B-Money said.

"That's a good plan," Michael said.

"Ok, don't lose that confidence!" Will said. "Okay, paws and wings in here! Let's go!"


	14. The Tune Squad vs the MonStars, Part 4

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 14: The Tune Squad vs. the MonStars, Part 4  
**Chapter 14: "The Tune Squad vs. the MonStars, Part 4"

_In Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens ..._

Will walked to the center of the court, and said, "This is why I was born; I thrive on pressure."

Rocko walked up to Will Smith, and tugged on his shorts. As Will turned around, Rocko began to ask the famous superstar some questions.

"Mr. Smith, just how did you get here anyway?" Rocko asked.

"Oh, well, the producer's a friend of mine, and I had a teamster come drop me off," Will explained.

"Uh-huh," Rocko said. "I wonder how that goes."

"Hey, you see that kind of chunky fella over there?" Will said, pointing to Pound, who was looking at Lola with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rocko said.

Will began to whisper his plans into the wallaby's ear, and it looked like Rocko loved the sound of the idea.

"Yeah, yeah, ooh, that's good!" Rocko said. "I can do that!"

"Alright, you da wallaby!" Will said as he got ready to play.

Bupkus strutted to the court, got the ball from Marvin, and elbowed the tiny martian.

"Yo, space man! Don't choke out now! C'mon! C'mon!" Will said.

Rocko got a football helmet on his head, and growled, "It looks like it's gut-check time!"

Rocko charged towards Pound when he caught the ball, flew into his stomach, and headbutted him in the gut. The force knocked the wind out of the leader, and made him drop the ball.

Will picked it up, and began to dribble while saying, "This must be mine! Whoo-whoo! It belongs ot me!"

Rocko got out of Pound's stomach, and ran around the court to distract Bupkus. Will threw the ball to Michael, and shouted, "I'm going this way! I'm going left! Don't ever trust an earthling!"

Pound ran after Will, while Nawt guarded Michael. Michael passed the ball to Lola, and Blanko and Bang surrounded her. Eddy ran out on the court with his arms out, and shouted, "Lola, I'm open! Over here! I'm o-!"

However, Eddy was cut off when Bupkus smacked him to the ground.

"It's mine!" Bupkus said as the ball got close to him.

"Not today!" Bugs caught it with his ears, and passed it to Will.

"Bring it on, dude!" Blanko said as Will tripped him over, and passed it to B-Money.

"Oopsie daisy!" Will laughed.

B-Money dribbled the ball, and ran towards the hoop, but Pound charged over to him, and began to crush him, but his head got stepped on by B-Money, and jumped into the air.

"Hey, B-Money! I'm open!" Will said as he saw B-Money already in the air. "Never mind."

The Tunes all looked excited when B-Money was prepared to dunk the ball, but Bang and Bupkus grabbed him, and pulled to stop him from scoring! However, B-Money used his inner Toon Physics to stretch his arm out really far, and made his shot as the buzzer sounded.

* * *

The final score ...  
Tune Squad: 78  
MonStars: 77

* * *

Michael, Will, and the Tunes couldn't believe their eyes at the score, and cheered, along with the audience as Hubie shouted into the mic, "THE TUNES WIN!"

B-Money ran over to his teammates, and gave high-fives and hugs. The Tunes began to celebrate, while Michael, B-Money, and Will were talking.

"Hey, kid, that was a neat shot with you using those Toon Physics," Will said.

"Thanks, Mr. Smith," B-Money said. "You did pretty good yourself."

"Yeah, Will," Michael said. "Who knows? You might have a chance to play in the NBA!"

"I'll probably quote you on that, guys, but I think it's time that I retired from playing basketball," Will said.

"Oh, come on, Will," B-Money said.

"No, I'm gonna retire right now, and that's all there is to it," Will said. "I'm going to come up undefeated, untied, and that's the way it's going to be. You guys go ahead, and celebrate with your teammates."

"No, Will, why don't you come and help us?" Michael asked.

"You know?" Will said. "I would, but I have to ice my kneecaps, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, sure, definitely sure," Will said.

As Will left the court, Michael looked at B-Money.

"Hey, B-Money, why didn't you say that it would help us win the game?" Michael asked.

"Like I told Bugs, did you guys want me to go and ruin the plot for the good readers / viewers that might be reading this?" B-Money asked.

Michael and B-Money both shared a laugh as they turned their attention to the MonStars.

"LOSERS!" Swackhammer yelled.

"Sorry," the MonStars said.

"CHOKE ARTISTS!" Swackhammer yelled.

"Sorry again," the MonStars said, bowing their heads in shame.

"Wait 'til I get you back on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer yelled as he stomped on Bupkus' foot, then turned his attention to the Tunes, Michael, and B-Money, grabbing the young MC. "Nice plan! This is all your fault!"

"Listen, Swackhammer, if there is one thing people don't do to me, they do NOT TOUCH MY CAP!" B-Money said, getting up in Swackhammer's face as he set him down.

"Alright, the party's over!" Swackhammer growled. "Get in the spaceship!"

"Why do you take it from this guy?" Michael asked.

"Because he's bigger!" Bupkus responded in a scared tone.

"He's bigger ..." The others answered.

"Than we used to be ..." Bang finished.

Suddenly, the MonStars realized that they should be the ones to get respect, and they all growled, "Wait!"

"What are you doing?" Swackhammer asked.

The MonStars surrounded Swackhammer, and grabbed him. Bupkus, Bang, and Nawt dragged him to the center of the court as Swackhammer yelled, "Wait, what are you doing! Let me go!"

The Tunes, Michael, and B-Money watched, and could not believe that the MonStars were being the good guys. The MonStars shoved Swackhammer into an ACME rocket, lit the fuse, and blasted him back to Moron Mountain. Michael, B-Money, and the Tunes cheered.

"You had it in you all the time, didn't you?" Michael asked.

The MonStars all gave warm smiles, and shrugs to them.

"Hey, B-Money, we're sorry that we burned your cousins," Bupkus said. "And, for all of the hijinks that occured during the game. No hard feelings, right?"

"Guys, you know me," B-Money said as he high-fived Bupkus, Bang, and Pound. "I don't really hold grudges, and I forgive you."

"Cool, dude!" Blanko said, then looked at Victoria. "Hey, who's the dudette?"

"Oh, that's Victoria Rath," B-Money said.

"Wow, you know, when I first saw her on your team's side, I fell in love with her," Blanko said.

The MonStars and the Tunes couldn't believe what Blanko was saying. B-Money got Victoria to meet Blanko, and stepped aside as they began talking.

"H-Hi, my name's Victoria," Victoria stammered. "Are you th-th-the MonStars?"

"Well, you know we used to be the Mean Team," Pound said with a laugh.

"It's true," Bugs said, raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"Well, it's cool to meet you, guys," Victoria said. "And, I love you, too, Blanko."

Blanko blushed at that statement, and said, "Aw, shucks!"

"Oh, one thing, though; Bugs, pass me the ball," Michael said, getting the MonStars' attention. "You gotta give my friends their talent back."

The MonStars gave sad glances, and Pound asks, "Do we have to?"

"Yeah, it's part of the deal," Michael said. "Touch the ball."

The MonStars gave sad glances, and Blanko hugged Victoria, and kissed her.

"I love you, Victoria," Blanko said.

"I love you, too," Victoria said with a small smile. "I'll never forget you, Blanko."

Bupkus reached his hand for the ball, and placed his hand on it. Bang, Blanko, Pound, and Nawt followed his example, and the ball began to glow.

The MonStars began to shake, the shaking stopped, and they shrank back to the Nerdlucks. They popped out of their clothes, and Bupkus sighed, "That was so much fun!"

Bang sadly sighed, "I feel so insignificant."

Pound held his jersey with his small hands, and groaned, "My clothes don't fit!"

Nawt rubbed his head, and said, "What a trip!"

Blanko chuckled dumbly, and said, "I'm up for another one."

"Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny?" Pound said. "We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain."

"We hated it up there," Bang said.

"It stinks," Nawt said, giving a thumbs-down.

"Um, I was thinking, could we stay here with you?" Blanko asked.

"PLEASE?" The Nerdlucks asked with big grins.

The girls couldn't resist the cute faces, and said, "Awww!"

"Oh, please, Bugs, can we let them stay?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Bugs, can they stay?" Frankie Stein asked. "How can you resist cute faces like those?"

"Oh, brother!" Daffy groaned.

"Eh, I would, but I don't know if those guys are Looney enough," Bugs said, giving them motivation.

"LOONEY ENOUGH?" Bang asked.

The Nerdlucks then dressed up as the Looney Tunes, and danced, sang, and edned the show with an explosion.

"Awww, that was so cute!" The girls all said.

The Nerdlucks gave a bow, and Bugs said, "Yeah, you're Looney enough."

Then, Stan Podolak ran to the court, and asked, "Michael, do you know what time it is?"

"Well, by my calculations, it's a quarter past seven," Tecna said, looking at her watch.

"Exactly, you have a baseball game in five minutes!" Stan said.

"Alright, hold this for me," Michael said as he handed Stan the basketball.

Stan put the basketball in the bag, as Michael looked at the Tunes.

"I really enjoyed playing with you, guys," Michael said. "You've got a lot of ..."

"Uh-huh?" The Tunes asked.

"A lot of ..." Michael said.

"Yes?" The Tunes asked.

"Well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it," Michael said.

The Tunes all smiled, and said thanks, while the Nerdlucks offered to escort B-Money and Michael to Mike's baseball game.

"Thanks for playing, B-Money," Michael said.

"You're welcome, Michael," B-Money said.

Before Michael left the arena, he turned back to Bugs.

"Bugs?" Michael said.

"Eh, Mike?" Bugs said.

"Stay out of trouble," Michael said as he, B-Money, and Stan left the arena.

"Eh, you know I will," Bugs said as he looked at Lola. "Come here!"

Bugs gave Lola a big kiss, making her go Looney, and pull the screen down to the next scene.


	15. Michael Jordan's Major Return to the NBA

**Looney Tunes & Space Jam: Back in Action Chp. 15: Michael Jordan's Major Return to the NBA  
**Chapter 15: "Michael Jordan's Major Return to the NBA"

_At the Baseball Stadium ..._

The spectators were waiting for Michael Jordan to appear, so the baseball game could start. However, it would be a few minutes before he could appear.

"The delay is killing us," one person said. "Where's Michael?"

"Where is Michael?" Juanita, Michael's wife, asked.

"Oh, he's probably not back from his other game," Jeffrey, Michael's oldest son, said.

"Uh, what other game?" Juanita asked.

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appeared at the baseball stadium, and landed at the center of the baseball field. As the door opened, Stan Podolak and B-Money Playa stepped out of it, with B-Money holding a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" B-Money said. "Michael Jordan!"

Michael stepped out of the Nerdlucks' spaceship, and waved to everyone. Everyone cheered for the superstar, and his son gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

_At a local gym ..._

The next day, the NBA stars were still depressed about losing their skills, and found nothing about what happened to them in recent games.

"Guys, we suck," Charles said.

"Yeah, but I guess we could find other things to do," Larry said.

"At least you guys have a clear outlook," Muggsy said. "Me, I'm just another short guy."

Later, the doors of the gym opened, and Michael, Stan, B-Money, Kelsey, and Keon walked inside with the basketball that held in the basketball players' talents.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" Charles asked.

"Well, we heard about you guys losing your talents," Michael said. "Let's face it: You stink."

"C'mon, Mike, lighten up," Larry said.

"Well, do you want your skills back?" B-Money said. "You've had little to begin with."

"Hard enough as it is," Shawn said.

"Stan, open the bag," Michael said.

Stan zipped the bag, and held up the glowing basketball that held the NBA players' talents. Charles, Patrick, Muggsy, Larry, and Shawn were all shocked.

"Looks like something from _Star Trek_," Muggsy said.

"Anybody want to touch it?" B-Money asked. "Patrick?"

"I don't know, kid," Patrick said.

"Ok, if you want to go through life with a bad game, touch the ball," B-Money said.

They were all hesitant, and tried to tell him not to do it, but Patrick reached his hand for the ball, and touched it. Charles did the same thing, and the other players followed his example.

As the five players had their hands on the ball, the ball shimmered, and the players started shaking. The shaking stopped, and they gained composure. B-Money passed the ball to Muggsy, and he caught it with ease.

"Hey, I caught it!" Muggsy said.

He dribbled the ball, then passed it to Larry, who dribbled it to the hoops, and dunked it, as he said, "Yeah! Got me my powers back!"

Charles received the ball, and dunked the ball in with ease. Later, Patrick and Shawn did the same thing. Michael, Stan, B-Money, Kelsey, and Keon all watched them, and smiled. They were about to leave, but Charles stopped them.

"Hey, Michael! Why don't you stay, and play three-on-three with us?" Charles asked.

Michael shook his head, "No."

"What are you gonna do?" Charles asked. "Work on that baseball swing?"

"Hey, leave the baseball player alone, man," Patrick said. "You know he doesn't play basketball anymore."

"You know, he probably doesn't have it anymore, guys," Shawn said.

"Hey, Michael, you hear that?" Kelsey said. "They think that you don't have it anymore."

Michael looked at the players, who gave him looks of interest and shrugs.

"There's only one way to find out," Michael said.

* * *

_At the United Center ..._

Everyone in the arena was excited about Michael's return to the NBA, and the returning NBA superstar was about to make his grand entrance.

Announcer: _The Chicago Bulls, welcome back ... MICHAEL JORDAN!_

Everyone in the arena cheered as Michael Jordan walked out on the court, and got comfortable as the game began. B-Money sat next to Will Smith, who was looking somewhat sad.

"Hey, Will, what's wrong?" B-Money asked.

"B-Money, that should be me right there," Will said.

"Will, don't worry," B-Money said. "I'm sure you'll make it to the NBA one day."

"Ok," Will said. "_(voice breaking)_ Let's go, Bulls!"

The credits were about to roll as Michael Jordan got the ball, and dunked the ball into the hoop.

* * *

Live-Action Cast  
B-Money Playa (original OC) as Himself  
Michael Jordan (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Wayne Knight as Stan Podolak  
Bill Murray as Himself  
Larry Bird (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Victoria Rath (MonstarzGirl's original OC) as Herself  
Nada Simpson (MonstarzGirl's original OC) as Herself  
Charles Barkley (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Muggsy Bogues (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Shawn Bradley (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Patrick Ewing (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Larry Johnson (NBA Legend) as Himself  
Kelsey and Keon Ware (original OCs) as Themselves  
Will Smith as The Fresh Prince / Himself

* * *

Voice Cast - The Looney Tunes and Cartoon All-Stars  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Taz, the Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Numbah 4, and Toro the Bull  
Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Hubie, and Bertie  
Joe Alaskey as Tweety Bird, Plucky Duck, Spike the Bulldog, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, and Beaky Buzzard  
June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Fifi La Fume, and Toralei Stripe  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, and Yosemite Sam  
Colleen Wainwright as Sniffles the Mouse  
Stan Freberg as Chester the Terrier  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Charlie Dog, Roger Rabbit, Pinky, Digeri Dingo, Daniel Platypus, Gordon, Danger Duck, and Rev Runner  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Secret Squirrel  
Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole  
Mary Higgins as Frankie Stein  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny and Chicken  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Tecna, and Roxy  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Kerry Williams as Flora  
Lisa Ortiz as Musa and Alex  
Christina Rodriguez as Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile, Stella, Layla, Mindy, and Yasmin  
Jennifer Hale as Sam, Mandy, and Madison  
Grey DeLisle as Mandy and Yumi Yoshimura  
Debi Derryberry as Draculaura  
Laura Bailey as Lagoona Blue  
Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, Daggett Doofus Beaver, Waffle, Spitball, and Invader Zim  
Andy Berman as Dib  
Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki  
Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper  
Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo and Rocko Wallaby  
Frank Welker as Calamity Coyote  
Ross Badagsarian, Jr. as Alvin and Simon Seville  
Janice Karman as Theodore Seville  
Nick Bakay as Norbert Foster Beaver  
Wayne Knight as Jack O'Lantern and Mr. Blik  
Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado  
Seth MacFarlane as Brian and Stewie Griffin  
Regina King as Huey and Riley Freeman  
Cathy Cavadini as Blossom  
Tara Strong as Bubbles, Cindy, and Spectra Vondergeist  
Chris Hardwick as Otis the Cow  
Jeff Garcia as Pip the Mouse  
Cree Summer as Numbah 5 and Michael Caesar  
Kevin Michael Richardson as Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote  
Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny  
Charles Schlatter as Ace Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as Pepe Le Pew, Timothy Platypus, Hugh, and the Brain  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Sampson as Eddy  
Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter  
Marty Grabstein as Courage the Dog  
Andrea Taylor as Clover  
Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney  
Andre "3000" Benjamin as Sunny Bridges  
Small Fire as Lil' D  
Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins and Philly Phil  
Jeff Glen Bennett as Count Blood Count and Johnny Bravo  
Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel  
Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible  
Chantal Strand as Sabrina Spellman  
Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee  
Joseph Ashton as Otto Rocket  
Ulises Cuadra as Twister Rodriguez  
J.G. Quintel as Mordecai  
William Salyers as Rigby  
Mark Hamill as Skips the Yeti  
Rob Dyrdek as Lil' Rob  
Sterling "Steelo" Brim as Meaty  
Chelsea Chanel Dudley as Flipz  
Kel Mitchell as Jay-Jay  
Tommy Lee Jones as Agent K  
Will Smith as Agent J

* * *

The Voice Cast - The Nerdlucks / The MonStars  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer  
Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound  
Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus  
June Melby as Nerdluck Bang  
Colleen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt  
Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko  
Darnell Suttles as MonStar Pound  
Dorian Harewood as MonStar Bupkus  
Joey Carmen as MonStar Bang  
T.K. Carter as MonStar Nawt  
Steve Kehela as MonStar Blanko

* * *

After the credits, Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off, and says, while munching on a carrot, "Well, that's all, folks!"

"Th-Th-That's my line!" Porky said. "Th-Th-Th-"

"Step aside, Babe!" Daffy said as he came in. "Let a star do this! THAT'S ALL, F-!"

Daffy, however, was interrupted as the Nerdlucks pushed him out of the rings.

"That's all, folks!" The Nerdlucks said.

Michael Jordan pulls the screen up as he and B-Money Playa ask, "Can we go home now?", and pulls the screen back down as "That's all, Folks!" is written on the screen.


End file.
